Never An Absolution
by Ethriel
Summary: Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'Death is nothing, but to live defeated and inglorious is to die daily.' KaiTala, BryanRei, yaoi!
1. It's A Trap, Surrounded & All For One

Never An Absolution

-

Title – Never An Absolution

Warnings – Yaoi, language.

Rating – PG-13 for now.

Authors Notes - This is my new idea. I do not own Beyblade, nor do I own the end of The Man In The Iron Mask, and therefore I will not repeat this, cos you all know it anyway.

-

He paused, eyes widening slightly as he saw at least forty men running towards him, and in one fluid motion he reached across to the door and slammed it closed, forcing his weight against it as he felt another body do the same. A glance from the corner of his eye told him it was his most loyal companion Rei, and he looked to the right to find his second bodyguard Johnny hefting the long barricade into his arms.

Almost in sync the two younger males moved their bodies away from the door but kept their hands on it, bracing it closed as the long slab of wood was dropped into the steel holds with a grunt. His blood was singing through his veins, his heart pounding so hard eh thought it might burst through his chest, his lungs so tight he wondered how he could still breathe.

"Trapped." Rei announced unnecessarily, for they all knew it.

Tala swallowed and turned around, letting his weight slump against the wooden barrier behind him, head falling back and making a quiet 'thunk' as it connected. "These doors are solid oak, a foot thick, the Vampires will not break through it any time soon." He replied as he pulled another large breath of air into his lungs, trying to think as rationally as he could in his current position. "We are in the Bastille, are we not Johnny?"

The older redhead gave a curt nod, arms folded before his chest, eyes fastened to his charge.

"There is only one more entrance, and as we saw the Vampires are already closing in on that. There is no escape from here, my forefathers made sure of that a little too well."

Rei allowed a hand to touch the slender shoulder, drawing a pair of shockingly blue eyes onto him. "What should we do?" He asked softly.

"...we fight." Tala answered. "We have no choice, for we are cornered. At least let us say that when we fell we took some of these demons with us!" He pushed himself away from the door and drew his sword, pleased to note his bodyguards did the same, a determined look in their eyes.

Lowering his free hand he grasped the crossbow from his waist, glancing down with disappointment as he noticed that only two of the deadly silver stakes remained from what had began as a dozen. When he loaded one, and was sure the other two had done the same, he nodded. He closed his eyes and murmured a soft Fae prayer to Ashera, hearing the low whispers of agreement and atonement from both Johnny and Rei.

Straightening his back, hands down by his sides, he moved, swiftly and silently, revealing himself to the Vampires as they lined up at the bottom of the hall, blocking their only exit. He lifted his eyes a little higher, locking his gaze onto the amused but steely gaze of the Vampire King, who merely smirked at the show of blatant defiance. "Charge them." He commanded simply.

The three aimed at the same time and fired, three Vampires falling in piles of burning ash as they tossed the crossbows back towards the way they had come. It would take too long to reload, and so they put a little distance between themselves, waiting for the inevitable battle that would occur when the Vampire troops reached them.

Kai looked to the general of his grandfather's army, noticing that his eyes were misted with some ancient memory. "Bryan?" He queried softly to gain the lavender-haired male's attention.

Eyes that shared their colour with that of the moon shifted to him, clear and sharp as always. "Highness?"

"You seem to be thinking very hard."

"Memories." The broader male shrugged, eyes moving back to the battle and watching as his men fell one by one to the skilled swords of the Fae.

"Cowards!" Voltaire snarled, turning furious eyes to his General, who had stepped away from the prince to grab the hand on an injured soldier, dragging him to safety. "Twenty men run from three?!"

"The corridor nullifies our number." Bryan responded blankly, shooting a glare at Voltaire as he heard a sword unsheathe and saw Kai move past him. "And no one has the stomach to fight their prince." He inclined his head at the lean redhead, who thrust his sword into the stomach of a soldier and snapped around, the sharp steel slicing through the body that was swiftly disintegrating into ashes to block an attack from Kai.

Tala parried with the Vampire prince for several moments, his free hand forming a crystal behind his back. Feeling the slick chill on his fingertips he smirked and threw it at the ground, forcing the bluenette backwards. His unbalanced footing was lost as his heels met the slippery ice and he was sent stumbling. The attack that followed caused him to let himself fall to the ground, deflecting the blow, and he made a noise low in his throat as his back connected with the stone floors.

A booted foot landed on his chest as a sword moved swiftly downwards, but before it could make contact the Fae was jerked backwards by Bryan's arm. Tala used the momentum of the pull to duck and throw himself under the broader male's arm, rolling backwards and hopping nimbly to his feet, backing quickly towards his bodyguards, who were getting the same idea and also moving back the way they had come.

As a few Vampire troops made moves to follow, Kai held up his hand, halting them instantly as he shook his head and stalked quickly towards his grandfather. "The corridor up there is even smaller. If we move the men there then they will all die."

Voltaire nodded angrily, eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. "I cannot believe this." He hissed, shaking his head in pure rage before closing his eyes as he thought. He had seen the flicker of respect that had flashed through Bryan's eyes as the three remaining Fae had fought...and if Bryan held respect for them, he knew that the rest of his men would have that same respect, only a lot more of it. They were very easily influenced...he smirked suddenly and blinked open his eyes.

"Prince Tala!" He called, voice soft and congenial as he awaited some response. He received none but continued anyway. "Your parents are dead, your army destroyed, there is no need for this battle. Lay down your sword, and I will be lenient with you. I will let you live. And I will give your men a swift execution, if you surrender **now**!"

Tala heard the voice turn from controlled to furious, and he couldn't help but shoot an amused stare at 'his men'.

The two bodyguards shared a look as their new King poked his head round the corner to stare at the Vampires, and Johnny tentatively broached the subject with him. "Tala," he said quietly, catching the redhead's focus focus and drawing it to him.

Tala couldn't help but notice that both of them had the same look on their faces, as if they'd made some silent but unanimous decision. "Yes Johnny?" He replied, eyes narrowing quickly in suspicion.

"Perhaps you should accept his offer, for we are dead anyway. You need not die with us."

When Tala looked unconvinced he continued. "You know I am right Tala."

Tala looked to Rei, who lowered his eyes in shame. The Neko-jin felt as if -somehow- he had betrayed his friend by agreeing with Johnny. He saw the expression on Tala's face, a dark storm-cloud of anger.

"You expect me to bargain your lives to Voltaire, so that I might live and be used as a toy by him? To become a bed-warmer, an object to be used and abused? Never!" He growled. "I'd sooner die right here, fighting with you all by my side. Discard your oath to protect me unto death, because in this situation death would be better than the alternative!"

None of them spoke for a moment, and Tala took a deep breath to calm himself after his outburst. From the heavily barred door behind them came a powerful pounding, and they all knew that the Vampires were trying to break it down. "Listen to me, all of you, for I am your King and only surviving royalty left. Time is running out. We will fight them. They have armed themselves with guns. We will charge. They will stand and fight. But if we must die – if** we **must die, let it be like this. With honour."

He twirled his sword, the tip at the ground, and two swords quickly joined his. "All for one, one for all." Rei murmured, smiling slightly.

Tala eased his sword back, eyes focused on something just behind Rei. "Crossbows." He said simply.

"Crossbows?" Rei repeated, glancing behind himself to see what his King was talking about.

"We all have one stake left." Tala began hurriedly. "We will take the bows. No doubt that when we charge they will fire. If we live, we shall fire a volley into them. Listen to me carefully, I want to damage them. I want to make sure they suffer a great loss, just as we have. After they fire, their guns will create a lot of smoke. Stupid fools use gunpowder and the result of gunpowder is smoke. It will hide us from them, give us all time to aim and fire, and then allow us the surprise we need to take down even more of them. I will shoot Voltaire. However, if only one of you are left – hit Voltaire. I do not care if all three of you aim at him should I die, I want him to lead me into the afterlife."

They all nodded, knowing Tala's aim would never allow him to miss. Rei quickly picked up the crossbows and handed one to each of them. They moved with the grace of the Fae, and had the bows equipped and attached to their hips. "Ashra!" Tala yelled, lifting his sword and running, the others following.

Kai heard the battle cry, but he was still surprised when he saw the three Fae run towards them, swords drawn and glinting in the dim light, their loose clothes swirling about them like shadows in the forest, their hair flying, legs taking on a life of their own as they ran towards a sight that would have had most cowering in terror.

He noticed that all of his troops had a similar reaction, just staring in shock as the last of the proud Fae family charged them, awed by the dashing, beautiful bravery of it. "Magnificent valour..." He heard Bryan breathe softly beside him, and nodded in agreement.

Voltaire, however, did not share this view and glared at his men. "Shoot them." He ordered, voice strained with anger and shock. When none of his men moved he grabbed one of their shoulders, starling him, and caused the first gun to go off with a solid blast, the powder in the weapon flashing and crashing.

Slowly the others began shooting also, and Kai couldn't help but notice that his men were turning their eyes away from their targets, as if not wanting to see the beauty that they were destroying. He watched as the small metal balls flew down the hallway, sparking off the stone walls and floor, ricocheting...but still the three charged fearlessly towards them.

In the confines of the Bastille's stone corridor the noise was deafening, and the space before the soldiers was blanketed with the dense grey smoke of the gunpowder. None could see anything beyond it, and since the echoes had died, all was quiet. "Draw blades!" Voltaire shouted, not ready to take a chance.

Truth be told, he had wanted the Fae prince alive. He was a very pretty little thing, always had been, and he had wanted to add the boy to his Harem of Royals. However, in death he was useless. His men knew he wanted him alive, and should he have somehow--

Kai watched in total shock as three silver stakes flew from the smoke, one catching his grandfather dead in the chest. The proud Vampire appeared just as stunned as he stared down at the protruding stake, his features paling as his fingertips began to crumble, then his hands, his arms.

His legs collapsed, and his torso stood for only a single moment, staring through the smoke at the emerging figures, before it too evaporated into a pile of smouldering dust.

Kai stared at the three, noting that only two were injured – the prince and the redhead at his side. The prince limped on his right leg, face impassive even as he tossed away his crossbow and prepared to fight to the death.

Johnny could feel the burning ache radiating from where the bullet had caught his shoulder, and he had a feeling that the limb might even have been dislocated by the impact. He could barely feel his left arm at all, and was thankful that he used his right to fight.

Rei couldn't help but wonder how and why all the bullets had missed him, he had been certain they'd been running to their death, and yet they all stood alive and ready to fight again. He couldn't help the smirk that curled his lips. He was proud that he had been accepted into this Fae family, and honoured that he would die in their name.

Tala wasn't thinking at all, his body moving on instinct alone as he dodged to the side, slashing the throat of the soldier who ran at him. Tala found himself facing the Vampire prince once more, and it wasn't long before the second male joined in, and he found it difficult to defend against the two rapid sets of attacks and move on his injured leg. Even the slightest pressure made him feel as though he would collapse, and his head was spinning with the blood loss.

He assumed that this was why he had been foolish enough to duck underneath the lilac-haired soldier's swing, then find himself trapped tightly against the rock hard chest of the bluenette, his sword lying neatly against his throat as he called for his men to halt.

Sure enough Johnny and Rei did too, staring in wide-eyed disbelief at the scene before them. "Drop your weapons and surrender." Kai ordered, and was pleased to note that they began to lower their weapons to the ground. That was, until, the redhead he held captive spoke.

"Don't you dare!" He snapped, remaining as still and tense as a statue. "Kill as many as you can!"

The pair looked torn between following his orders and worrying for his life. Kai spotted the weakness immediately and pressed the blade a little harder against the slender neck, a small pearl of crimson trickling swiftly down the expanse of ivory flesh. He dipped his head so his lips were beside the younger male's ear. "Hush now princling." He murmured, but quickly drew his head back as Tala threw his back, aiming to loosen his grip.

Tala glared at the two, his eyes repeating what he had said before – forsake your oath and do as I say. They didn't listen, and continued lowering their swords slowly. In a desperate attempt to make them see sense he threw his head forward, snapping it to the side, and was disappointed when he was met by thin air.

Kai had seen the attempt coming and had moved his sword swiftly to stop the Fae from slitting his own throat, and he quickly fisted a hand in the soft crimson locks, tugging the lean body closer to his and tilting his head back, keeping it immobile as the prince hissed and snarled curses in his native tongue. He locked eyes with the redhead, who he assumed to be second-in-command. "Now please."

The swords clattered noisily to the ground as Rei and Johnny stopped lowering and just released their grip on the weapons, eyes focused on their King. Bryan waved to a few guards, who moved swiftly and captured their hands, and another hurriedly placed shackles around their wrists.

The guards led them out, and Kai wondered how on Earth he would manage to transport the redhead he held without Tala doing any more physical harm to him, his men, or himself. He tightened his grip when the lithe redhead began to squirm in his grasp as he thought, and he almost missed the hiss that escaped the slightly struggling Fae. "You're despicable!"

Kai spun him around, knowing the blood lost from his thigh and the quickness of the turn would leave him disorientated for a moment, allowing him to slide his arm around the lean torso, pinning the redhead's arms between their bodies as he smirked down into the icy cyan depths. "You're upset." He chuckled, head tilting slightly.

He didn't flinch as he felt a sudden warmth at his cheek, his smirk falling into a discontented frown and his eyes hardening into a glare. "Etiquette now...and you are wrong, by the way..." He lifted his sword and brought the steel hilt down sharply, feeling it connect with a jerk. The body in his arms became suddenly heavier and he sheathed his sword swiftly, wiping away the spit on his cheek before hoisting the prone body into his arms. "...**that** was despicable."

-

Okay, this is only the prologue. Please take the time to tell me what you think.


	2. Surrounded & Angry Athos

Never An Absolution Chapter 1

-

Author's Note – Some of you may have noticed that sometimes I will say 'King' when referring to Kai or Tala, but then at others I say 'Prince'. This is not a typo or an error, because technically, neither have been crowned King, but in the present situation they are the rulers of their Kingdom.

The same with Rei, sometimes he will be grouped in with the Fae for sheer simplicity, but he is **not** Fae born like Johnny and Tala. You'll find out later though, promise - Thanks to those who have reviewed.

-

Tala awoke sometime later, hissing through his teeth as the impatient stab of pain at his thigh prodded him into conciousness. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the inky blackness of the shadows, but after that moment had passed he could see Rei sitting by his side, smiling slightly, and Johnny leaning against the far wall, head propped against the unforgiving stone with his arm lying across his lap.

He could hear the dripping water and the sound of scurrying, and it didn't take long for him to guess that they were in a Vampire dungeon. However when Rei squeezed his hand he turned to meet the golden pools in the darkness, and he could feel his stomach tightening in anger. "Thank goodness you're awake!" He cried. "Johnny and I thought you'd bleed to death!"

"Speak for yourself." Came the grumpy retort from the formerly believed sleeping redhead.

Ignoring what would possibly turn into a bickering contest between the two Tala slowly sat up, mindful of the pain, and he stared for a moment at his injured leg. It had been wrapped crudely with a relatively clean cloth, but at least the blood flow had been stemmed. He smiled slightly as he saw Johnny begin to move, and asked in a hushed whisper "How is he?"

"Alright for the most part." Rei murmured lowly in return, trying to keep the volatile redhead from overhearing. If he did he'd accuse them both of mothering him. "His shoulder is dislocated." The midnight haired Neko-jin shrugged. "It could have been much worse though."

"Yes. Right now we could all be dead."

Rei winced, and knew Johnny would have had a similar reaction to the loud, pointed reply. "Tala please, we couldn't do anything else." He tried, tone placating and voice gentle.

"You could have fought and died with honour. I told you – the alternative is not good, for who knows Rei, I might not be the only one taken as a concubine for whatever Vampire decides to be kind enough to allow us into his bed!"

Had any of the dungeons occupants been listening they would have heard the footsteps walking down the corridor. They would have heard the nervous shifting of armour, and they would have heard a few low murmurs. But they were much too busy with their current topic of conversation to notice. Kai, however, decided he wanted to listen to the conversation also, and so leant against the wall, smirking as he heard the venomous hisses from the prince, and the quiet soothing of the slender Neko-jin, Bryan and the half-dozen guards he had brought with him listening also.

When the argument was abruptly halted Kai sighed, shaking his head as he waved a hand at the nearest guard, who hurried forward and quickly unlocked the door, shoving it open and standing back to allow his King inside first. While the prisoners were shackled, they had enough chain to move freely from one side of the room to the other, but they could not get close to the door. There was no danger in allowing his King to go in first.

Tala's eyes focused instantly on the regal figure who strolled into the room, forcing his features to remain impassive, even as his mind registered how easily the bluenette could blend into the darkness. He tilted his head, leant back against the wall, and asked as coldly as he could, "Here to gloat?"

Kai smirked slightly, pausing in the middle of the room, the light falling upon his back and casting eerie shadows about his face, his eyes burning flames at midnight. "Not at all, simply having you and your men moved to more...comfortable living quarters. Unless you have some objection to my hospitality?"

His head cocked even further to the side. "You know something, your grandfather was a lot of things. Dictator, rapist, sadist...but he was honest. When he intended to have you killed he didn't wine and dine his victims first. He just did it."

Kai's head also tilted to the side, clasping his hands behind his back as he focused his full attention on the Fae who met his gaze without fear or shame. For all he knew the guards had left the room and taken the two prisoners with them, running down the hall screaming in the tongue of the Dwarves. All he knew was that this pretty little Fae was defying him with his fearless stare. "Who said I had any intention to kill you? My grandfather intended to kill you. I, however, have no such intent and so I should hope my geniality will be graciously accepted...or do simple Fae manners differ so drastically from the rest of the civilised world?"

"Only when such ludicrous accusations as to the possibility of a civilised and gracious Vampire are brought up." Tala replied smoothly.

One of the soldiers walked between them, breaking the intense eye-contact and reminding Kai of their presence. His smirk widened. "Perhaps we can continue this interesting discussion later, for right now I have other things to see to as the new King. Bryan, I'm sure you will take excellent care of them."

"I should have aimed at him instead." Tala muttered at the bluenette's retreating back, glaring as one of the soldiers uncuffed his wrists. He contemplated striking him, but thought against it. They were armed and much more numerous. He would wait.

Bryan spoke next, drawing his eyes away from the familiar face of the redhead who had yet to take his eyes off him to look at the Fae prince. "His Highness wishes you to know that we have hundreds of Fae hostages, and as long as you remain civil and peaceful he will keep them in decent lodgings and well taken care of until such times as negotiations are over."

Tala tore his gaze away from the guard who was standing before him, waiting for him to stand, and met the almost silver eyes that watched him. He offered the older male a small smile. "Well noted." He murmured to himself, getting to his feet and giving a long, languid stretch. "Might I ask what these negotiations are?"

Bryan shrugged. "You might ask, but even were you to do so I could not answer, for I do not know. However if I had to make an educated guess I would think it was to do with the return of your people and yourself to your Kingdom."

"Ah, but why would someone with a King in checkmate make a false move and allow escape? Prolonged torture or fair chance?" Tala didn't like the way Johnny was staring at the lilac-haired Vampire and shot him a warning glance.

"His Highness and the King Voltaire do not share the same ideals." Bryan answered, waving his hand toward the door when he noticed that the three were uncuffed. His eyes instantly locked on the two make-shift bandages – one around the princes thigh, the other around Johnny's shoulder. "Once you are all settled in your rooms I'll summon the healer to check on you both." He added distractedly as he began leading them through the halls.

"So tell me, which ideals differ with the King Voltaire and His Highness?" Tala enquired, somehow managing to keep up with the quick strides, even with his injured leg. "As far as I have been led to believe they are cut from the same cloth."

"...in some ways, yes. In others, no. If His Highness had decided to start war with your race, firstly he would never have done it in the middle of the night on a religious day of rest for your people. Secondly, he would never have slaughtered the royalty. Thirdly, he would never have taken a prince, princess, queen or king hostage and then use them as a courtesan."

The third remark was pointed, and Tala couldn't help but chuckle softly. "No? What will happen to his deceased Highnesses Harem then? Or was that merely legend?"

"No. It is reality. And whatever happens to them is up to His Highness."

Tala nodded thoughtfully and allowed the rest of the trip to move along in silence, though when they stopped before a room and Bryan told Johnny that these were to be his rooms, he broke from his thoughts and spoke. "Separate rooms?" He repeated, arching a questioning brow.

"Surely you all do not wish to sleep in the same room?" Bryan asked in return.

The three shared a glance, and unanimously nodded.

"I will relay this to the King, however the rooms have been prepared and for now it would help things go smoothly if you accepted the separate rooms for the time being."

"Di midla su lamana?" Tala questioned the two, who shared another look and then nodded. He looked back to Bryan. "Acceptable for the time being."

Johnny gave a cautious glance at Bryan before slipping into the room, closing the door behind himself. Sure he was inside alright, Bryan continued walking, halting momentarily to point out his room -four doors down and opposite Johnny's- and let them know that if they required anything just to go to him. Rei's room turned out to be right next door to the lilac-haired males room, and soon Rei too disappeared from their company.

Tala suddenly noticed that the other soldiers had not followed them to their rooms, and wondered why the bluenette vampire had trusted enough that he and his men would cause no trouble. There had been three of them, after all, and even though he and Johnny were injured they still would have been able to overpower this...well, he didn't know exactly **what** he was, but he assumed him to be a friend of the King.

"He doesn't know whether or not you will cooperate. He is not a mind reader. He was merely hoping that you would be sensible and rational enough to be cooperative." Bryan responded simply as he turned a corner. "Your room is a little further ahead Highness."

Tala couldn't help but cock a brow at that. "Highness?" He repeated.

"You are royalty, unless I am mistaken, and therefore I will refer to you as such." Bryan answered indifferently.

"Or...you know...you could call me Tala like everyone else does." The redhead agreed with a light-hearted shrug.

Bryan noticed his mood had turned for the better and couldn't help but smile slightly. "Why on Earth would I do that?"

"...because I think I like you." He shrugged once more to show his confusion, and then blinked slowly. "I thought you said I **wasn't** going to be joining a harem?"

"You're not." Bryan replied, relatively confused by the question.

"Then why am I being put in a room right next to His Highness?"

The older male couldn't help but note that every time Tala had used that title when referring to Kai his voice had always held some degree of mockery. He didn't mention it, however, and gave him the same answer he gave to anyone who seemed tentative about sleeping in a room next door to either Kai or Voltaire. "Royal guests sleep in rooms either adjoined with or next to the rooms of the King. It gives them peace, as the servants will not trespass here unless given a specific order to do so, and the King is right next door should you need him."

Tala managed to restrain himself from snorting derisively, shaking his head when Bryan shot him an amused stare. "Never mind." He murmured under his breath, nodding in thanks. It was as Bryan turned to leave he didn't realise who the male was, and so asked "Might I be permitted your name?"

Bryan turned back long enough to reply. "You may call me Bryan. I am His Highnesses general and advisor."

-

Unlike his ancestors before him, proper etiquette when faced with sitting on a throne did not concern Kai. He was slouched unsloppily, but almost menacingly into the cushioned seat, his left leg seemingly thrown haphazardously over the left arm of the throne, his other foot resting flatly on the floor. His right arm was dangling over the opposite side, his left across his stomach as his head tilted back, his hair barely brushing the stone surface as his umber gaze rested on the doors. He was all in all in a position one might call ungraceful, that is, if it were not him that was sat there.

He knew what most people thought of the throne room, especially foreign dignitaries. It was monstrous, with it's seemingly never-ending ceiling, the stained-glass windows that let in just enough light for the Humans to see where they were going and what they were doing, it's imposing portraits of Hiwatari's past. The tapestries depicted dark and almost holy images, the barren stone throwing echoes all around the spacious room, the carcasses of the once proud and strong Lycan Alpha Males flanking the path one would have to take to reach the throne, a silent and foreboding warning.

The doors were thrown open and Kai let out a silent groan, squeezing his eyes closed and lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. 'It begins.' He thought bitterly, cracking open his eyes to face what was sure to be an enraged senate. And even though he had never had the patience or will to deal with them, he couldn't help but smirk at the looks on their faces.

Boris, the head of the senate, looked utterly horrified, as if a Lycan had just walked into the throne room and relieved his bladder on the male's boots. The others appeared just as abashed. "P-Prince--" One began to stammer, and he straightened up abruptly, glaring at him.

"King." He sliced in venomously. "It is my new title, after all."

"How dare you!" Boris barked, eyes blazing with rage at the cool reprisal. "The King will hear of this!"

Kai felt the smile twitching about the corners of his lips and let out a low chuckle, allowing his body to slump back into it's previously comfortable and possessive embrace of the throne. "He has heard, and it has been noted Boris."

"Prince Kai, enough of this game." Boris ordered sternly, folding his arms before his chest fearlessly as he glared at the Vampire he had seen grow from a babe to adulthood. "Where is King Voltaire? Did he stay at Asphodel?"

"In a way...yes." Kai agreed, smirk widening to reveal pearly sharp teeth.

"When will he return?"

"As soon as the winds blow his ashes back to Malevor, I'd imagine." Kai shrugged artlessly as one of the females let out a cry of disbelief. "He has passed into the next world, and with his...**untimely **death," he could feel the amused smirk curling his lips as he saw Boris' broad form shivering with contained rage, "I ascend to the throne."

"I will not--!"

If looks could kill Boris would have been a pile of smouldering ashes, but since Kai's wish for that to occur didn't come true, he was pleased that it killed the words he was about to speak. "You have no choice." He responded icily. "You know the law. When the King dies, his heir takes the throne. And all I have to say about my grandfather's demise is that it was about time. He should have handed the throne over to me the moment I was of age."

An elderly advisor, whom Kai recognised to be his grandfather's favourite, shook his head, a sneer of disgust curling his lips. "We will not agree to this."

Kai arched a brow, composure regained. "You will not, or the senate will not?" He asked softly.

"I will not. And I am sure the senate will support my decision. We will not allow you to ascend to the throne." He glanced to Boris quickly, then turned back to face the Vampire Prince with renewed confidence. "And we know the law also, Prince Kai. The only way you can ascend to the throne is by marriage. Your grandfather's death, though tragic, is also sudden. And as such, the senate is commanded by law to rule. You have no power."

Kai offered him a blank smile. "Forgive me sir, I forget your name."

"Marius." The hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously, flashing in confusion.

"Ah, that's right, Marius. I apologise for the rudeness." The lightly mocking tone that carried in this sentence proved he felt otherwise. "Marius, you say I have no power."

"You do not. As of this moment, the senate rule Malevor, and all of your grandfather's Kingdoms, until you have found a wife."

"I'm afraid I disagree." Kai smirked. "Guards, take Marius to the prison. He is to be tried for treachery against his King."

"This is an outrage!" Boris roared as he saw the guards that had escorted them to the room move towards Marius.

Kai didn't even glance at him, eyes returning the intense stare of the proud senate-man who was now being held by two guards. "You claimed I have no power Marius. I think my guards would disagree. They see things in the most simplest of ways – Voltaire is dead, I am alive. I am King, and you are heading towards an execution. Confess to your crime, and I assure you it will be swift and painless. Confess not, and you will wish you had been born a mute for ever speaking out against me."

Marius spat on the ground, eyes blazing with fierce loyalty. "I have committed no treachery, for you are no King of mine!"

"And that, Marius, is your crime." Coolly amused crimson eyes swayed to the guards, a smirk curling his lips. "Get him out of my sight." He dismissed. He watched as the two guards nodded, offered a quick salute to their commander, and a low bow to their King. Kai was disappointed that Marius neither struggled nor protested as he was taken from the room. That would have amused him for a few moments. Slowly he turned his eyes back to the remaining members of the senate. "Any other...objections?"

"You cannot take the throne till you are wed, Prince Kai. You cannot change that law. Find a wife and marry her and then the Kingdom will be yours to do with as you wish. But first you need a bride."

Kai grit his teeth in sheer frustration and got stiffly but smoothly to his feet, glaring down at the senate from the dais. "As Prince I still hold rank over each and every one of you. And you need not worry, you won't have to worry about my Kingdom for long." With all the regal grace he could muster he walked down the steps, eyes glued on Boris's smug pair. "Oh, but there is one thing required of you – burn it." He waved his hand vaguely towards the throne.

"Prince Kai, that throne has been in your family for generations!" A noblewoman squeaked softly, lifting a hand to cover her gasp.

"It's also uncomfortable. Burn it." He reiterated without a backward glance, walking through the throne room doors and out into one of the many halls of the palace. He saw Bryan leaning calmly against the wall next to one of the doors and gave him an annoyed and volatile smirk. "They'll regret this." He promised.

"I have no doubt." The lilac-haired Vampire agreed with a nod, kicking his weight up off the wall as he saw his King incline his head away. They walked in comfortable silence for several moments before Bryan softly asked, "Tell me, Highness, how do you hope that the senate will accomplish your order to burn a throne made of granite?"

"I don't." Was the simple reply. "And when they fail they will be punished. I might execute a few to make an example." The pair paused, seemingly randomly, and Kai turned to one of the many tapestries that decorated the walls of the palace. Voltaire had had it made as a reminder to all of his victory over the Lycans.

Sparing a quick glance down each side of the hallway he quickly lifted the edge back, pushing the stone door back and moving inside. He heard a light tap as the tapestry fell back into place as Bryan released it and then the light that had flooded in from the hall was blanketed in darkness as the door was pushed back into place.

He continued walking forward, and through all the murk and shadows he did not stumble, not even when the floor began to ascend upwards in a crooked and winding staircase. No one except Bryan knew of this rooms existence, and for years Kai had retreated to this secret place to muse and plot. He lifted a hand without looking up and felt the simple wooden door open under his palm, and he blinked at the sudden light from the fire place.

"What am I to do Bryan?" He asked with a weary sigh, dropping into one of the overstuffed armchairs placed before the fire. He enjoyed watching the flames flicker and dance, casting shadows and light around the room in strange but beautiful shapes.

"You know the law Kai, you must wed before being declared King. And only a King can change that law, so that option is also out." Bryan responded calmly, taking the second chair, clasping his hands in his lap as he stared at the scowling bluenette. "Your only option is to wed. Someone...disposable."

Kai chuckled softly at the last comment, lifting his eyes to meet the thoughtful gaze of his long time friend. "Like my grandfather and his first wife?" He asked cryptically.

Bryan gave him a disapproving frown. "I do as I am ordered to Kai."

"I know, I know." Kai dismissed, waving his hand. "I was merely curious. Who?"

"I cannot choose for you Kai. However, while we are thinking of 'who' perhaps you should enlighten me as to these negotiations you are planning to make to the Fae Prince." He didn't mind when Kai's eyes moved away from him to stare at something.

"I do not have the time or the inclination to rule another Kingdom Bryan, you know this. Neither do I have the inclination to slaughter hundreds of innocent beings. I do not like Fae, but neither do I have anything against them. They simply...are."

"How long do you intend to leave them in their rooms?"

Kai blinked and glanced back to Bryan, arching a curious brow. "What do you mean?"

"They seemed rather...reluctant to separate." Bryan explained, settling back in his chair and noticing Kai's eyes stray once more.

"Wouldn't you be if the positions were reversed?" Kai asked with amusement.

"Touché." Bryan nodded.

"But I think we'll leave them in separate living quarters for the time being. If I moved the three of them into one room..." Kai sighed, shaking his head. "Let me rephrase that, how am I supposed to negotiate with someone who does not trust that I will fulfil my word?"

"It's not possible."

"Exactly. And if he has heard even half of the rumours that have been spread about me..."

"...he will be even more suspicious of your intentions. He did mention his room in particular earlier."

"It will either intimidate him into submitting to my demands, or reassure him that my intentions are not dishonourable." Kai smiled, head tilting slightly. "Bryan, do you know how old my mother was when she painted that?"

Bryan blinked at the abrupt change of topic and looked over his shoulder to see the painting in question. It depicted a girl at the edge of a chasm, her hair braided and interlaced with flowers, ghostly hands reaching out and pulling at her clothes. He turned back to the bluenette, musing for a long moment. "She painted that three years after her marriage to your father. She would have been...four-hundred and three."

Kai nodded. "Do you know what it is? I have always wondered."

"It is based on the human story of Hades and Persephone. Hades was an immortal God who stole Persephone away into the Underworld with him, forcing her to wed...at the time she told me it reminded her of her marriage to your father."

"Royal marriages are rarely for love." Kai agreed lowly.

"Your father loved your mother from the moment he laid eyes on her." Bryan argued calmly. "Your mother, however, was reluctant. She had another love, a simple boy. Her parents had not thought of anything better, as she was not born royal. Or even noble. Your grandfather was displeased by his sons choice of mate, but made no verbal arguments after your father made it clear he would wed her with or without his consent. And that if he had to give up the throne, he would do so to have her. In time she learned to love him in return."

Kai shook his head and closed his eyes. "And my grandfather had his first wife assassinated. Oh what a twisted web we weave."

Bryan cleared his throat slightly. "About the Prince...?"

"He can stay where he is." Kai responded blankly. "Fae like gardens and nature, do they not?"

A nod. "Naturally. They are the species most connected to nature and it's needs and calls."

"The negotiations should be held in the gardens then. And what do you mean, natures needs and calls?"

Bryan shrugged slightly and sighed in mild annoyance. He hated being a centuries older than his King, because whenever Kai needed to know something, he had never gone and researched it in a book. He always asked Bryan. "Years and years ago at the beginning of time the Fae believe that the great God Ashkir created the world. First He created the land, then the sea, and then the creatures who live in it. He created His wife Vanitas from what He believed as the most beautiful animal in the world – a feline. However with Vanitas's beauty came great vanity, and He soon grew weary of her.

He created several other influential Gods and Goddesses, never repeating what He believed was a mistake by forming them from a cat. He created Palenthial, Goddess of Darkness, to give the creatures of the world time to rest after a hard day's work. He created Tolero, God of the Earth and Fertility, to help keep the fruit of His world bountiful. Vanitas gave Him several children, but that is beside the point to this story."

"Might I interrupt for a moment?" Kai interceded as soon as Bryan paused to draw breath. After a curt nod he continued. "Isn't Tolero a male God?"

Bryan just stared at Kai for a long moment, then nodded once more. "Indeed. Why do you ask?"

"Why is a male God of Fertility?"

"With Fae things like this mean little, although it is a key part to the question you originally asked. If I may continue...?"

Kai nodded slightly, still confused. "Go on." He allowed.

"Ashkir soon found His lust swaying from the cruel and vain Vanitas to the youthful and pure Tolero. It didn't take much coaxing to seduce the naïve Tolero into His bed, and the relationship between the two lasted many decades. It was a surprise, even to Ashkir, when Tolero fell pregnant with Ashkir's child. But overjoyed with the news He announced it unashamedly to all Gods and Goddesses--"

"And let me guess, the wife was jealous and spiteful."

"Mm. As punishment she cast the child from their immortal heavens and down to Earth. Unable to overrule His wife's act He watched the child grow, year after year. With only humans and animals in the world Ashkir begged it of the wolves, enemies of Vanitas, to protect the child and help it grow. As the nameless child grew older, his love of nature was unmatched, an act recognised by all Gods, not merely because the child was of Ashkir's loin, but because nature was their gift to the world. And so in a vote that left Vanitas forever spiteful Ashkir was permitted to bless him and all those who would follow from him immortal life. Tolero, however, offered him another gift, one he could accept or decline as his wont. He offered the child fertility that no other race has. He accepted it, and from that moment onwards Fae, male and female alike, were blessed with the ability to bear offspring."

"How could one Fae give birth?"

"Their philosophers have yet to decide. Some say Yuri, the name the boy took, impregnated himself with his own seed. Others believe Vanitas, not about to let this insult pass, had one of the other Gods rape him. You must remember that this is religion Kai, and therefore the actual truths remain unknown."

"So...male Fae can bear children?"

"Yes. Why do you think in their Kingdom same-sex marriages are just as common as opposite-sex marriages? They--" Bryan stopped speaking at the slow smirk that was spreading across Kai's face, and he decided in that instant that he did not like the way those crimson eyes were gleaming.

"I'll take him as my mate." Kai spoke more to himself than Bryan. "The senate cannot argue against a male who can bear children. Saves me wasting time with a female and trying to be aroused enough to impregnate her."

"Do you truly think that wise Kai?" Bryan enquired lowly, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, eyes locked on the pair opposite his. "They will rebel at the mere thought of you marrying a Fae, let alone a male Fae!"

"You know of my sexual preference Bryan. They know of it. The Kingdom knows of it. So there is no surprise that I would take a male to be my mate. And as for the fact that he's Fae, he can give me heirs, if what you have told me is true and not just some religious babble. A perfect heir of royal blood. Yes, the child will most likely take some traits from the Fae but that is of no consequence."

"And what makes you think the Prince will be willing to go along with this?"

"I will give him no choice but to go along with it. Never forget Bryan, right now I have his life in my hands, I can do with it as I please. And he will either agree and come to me, or he will not and I will go to him. Which way he decides does not matter to me – I will take him as my mate."

-

Thanks for all your kind reviews, please give me more -


	3. This Night

Never An Absolution Chapter 2

-

A/N: Chapter titles have been changed to the songs that inspired me while writing. The first three from the "prologue" were **It's A Trap**, **Surrounded** and **All For One** from the **Man In The Iron Mask** soundtrack. It was those three, especially **Surrounded **and **All For One** that inspired me to write this in the first place. The first "chapter" was inspired by **Surrounded** and **Angry Athos**, also from the **MitIM** soundtrack. This one is inspired by **This Night **by **Black Lab**. The slow schmexiness of that song just...faints

-

Tala paced agitatedly around the room, the wound in his leg no longer hurting as badly as it had before, throbbing only every now and again when he stomped too hard on the ground. However, it was not the slight pain that had grated away at his nerves. Oh no. It was the room. Granted, it was big enough, probably bigger than his own back in Asphodel, but the dark surroundings made him feel as if the walls were slowly closing in on him. The lack of windows and light made it worse. The room was swathed in shadows, the dark dark black and the dull crimson seeming to absorb the little light the torches provided. The elaborately carved furniture was all made from dark wood of the likes Tala had never seen before, and hoped he would never have to see again.

He craved to be back in Asphodel, where the buildings were made of pure white stone and surrounded by lush green forest. The Fae had never destroyed nature when building their villages and Kingdoms, they respected it far too much. If a tree was in the way of where the building was to be constructed, the Elders had managed to fit the tree into the plans without harming it in any way. The animals that roamed the forests were not hurt or injured either; rather they were loose to run the streets and pathways without hindrance. Wolves were especially common to be found outside a home or two, feasting away on whatever food the owners of the home could spare to it.

Tala didn't have to guess what happened to any animal that wandered its way into Malevor. Killed for the sheer sport, seeing as how Vampires mostly stuck to feeding on the Humans they had defeated and kept as servants. It was highly unlikely a Vampire would show the creature back into the forest. They were a very simple race to understand – what they couldn't control or keep as a pet, they killed. The Fae had learned that lesson centuries ago.

And now their new King would most likely try the same thing with him. Send a dozen or so Fae as sacrifices once a year as tribute, as well as an outrageous sum of gold, and he would be allowed to return to Asphodel with his people. He had to be on his toes. He would have to think of a plan. True, Fae usually kept their word, but Tala could never sacrifice his people, not even for the benefit of a larger amount of people. He wanted to save them all, no buts, ifs or maybes were acceptable. And he would do **whatever** it took to bring them all home safe and sound. Even if that whatever involved breaking his word.

When the door was abruptly opened he couldn't help but turn, mustering all his self-control not to seem to eager for the addition light that seeped in from the hallway, eyes landing on a guard who moved slowly towards the other two, completely disregarding his presence as he murmured lowly to them. The other two had been in the room for quite some time, for what Tala guessed as at least an hour, but it was hard to tell. They had not been present when he had first been brought to the room, but they had appeared and remained silently, sharing looks that said more than words ever could.

The third guard departed, closing the door behind him with a barely audible click, and colourful spots appeared before his eyes for a moment as they got reacquainted to the darkness. His body bristled when a rough voice spoke from the murk that almost managed to hide to guards in their dark armour. "Come, the senate wishes to speak with you. They would like for you to be presentable before they meet with you." Any attempt at sounding polite failed.

"Would they now?" Tala retorted, eyes swaying to the door once more as three humans, dressed in nothing more than extravagant rags that barely covered their bodies, entered the room, each carrying a steaming bucket of what the redhead assumed was water. They disappeared through a door at the far side of the room, and after one glance at the guards, Tala realised that this was where he was supposed to go to. Stifling a sigh of annoyance he admitted to himself that a bath might do him some good, turning towards the door and slowly approaching the thick, dark barrier.

He felt the guards at his back, silently urging him forward, and bit back a remark, folding his arms across his chest and closing his hands into tight fists. He could feel the anger swelling in his stomach, and their low murmurs at his back did not help matters any as he moved silently into the dark but extravagant washroom, noting the dark but gleaming marble that seemed to be the central resource used in different item in the room, from the large tub that could easily hold several people to the inescapable walls.

Two of the Humans, slim petite males barely out of boyhood, slid closer, hands lifting as delicate fingers began to remove his clothing with deft, nimble precision. They kept their eyes lowered as one unfastened his cloak and drew away, the other gazing up only a moment to see if the redhead would remove his arms from his chest. Reluctantly doing so ice-blue eyes watched as the boy had his shirt off only moments afterwards. The eyes shifted off to the side where the two guards stood, and it was not hard for Tala to recognise the undisguised lust in their eyes as they watched.

He sneered to himself, forcing his arms to remain by his side and repressing the urge to cross them before his chest, eyes narrowing as he met the stare of the elder guard, forgetting about the light, soft fingers peeling away what remained of his clothing. "Damn Vampires," he cursed in his native tongue, nails biting into the flesh of his palms, "it's no wonder Ashkir cursed you with the hunger."

The guards either underestimated him or didn't care, for they spoke softly to themselves. "He has certainly got himself into trouble. He will suffer greatly at the hands of His Highness."

The elder nodded to the Vampyric comment, chuckling lowly. "The King will see to it that his pride will not rule his head again."

Tala could hear his teeth grinding together as he spat out, "My pride never rules my head." He could feel shivers of disgust crawling over his skin as their eyes fell upon him once more, scanning his body with a hunger that bordered dangerously on being sadistic, but he could easily see that they were shocked he could understand them. "If it did, I would be with your previous King in some deep, dark oblivion."

There was a long, tense moment of silence before the older of the two laughed at his outburst. "Save your strength. If you don't know your place by now, you will most certainly need it." He inclined his dark head towards the tub, and Tala realised he was naked, his body tightening. By the sheer wilderness that ran through his veins he was tempted to forget everything and to attack, but he quickly reigned that anger in, eyes turning frosty as they swayed to the two young boys.

"I can bathe myself, thank you." He waited until they backed off, whispering quietly to one another and watching as he stepped into the bath, feeling the warm water lick his skin as he sank down, stinging his thigh when the hot water caressed his wound. He knew the guards eyes were on him, and he knew their interest was more than professional. He arched a curious brow at them, lips twitching about the corners as he allowed his body to slide further down, and though his smile was teasing, his eyes were still as hard and cold as blocks of ice.

"Tell me, how long have you been in the service of His Highness?" He queried, hands lowering to brush down the skin of his thigh, over the curve of his bent knee, to the slender muscles of his calf. He heard the two boys stepping closer, and moments later there were soft hands and frothy lather smoothing over his back. Ignoring them, his eyes moved back to the elder and apparently more experienced of the two guards as he met the liquid steel eyes. "Three-hundred and eighty-six years."

"And he pays you well?" The smile quirks a little, fingertips circling the smooth flesh of an ankle, head tilting ever so slightly to the side, loose hair spilling over his shoulder at the movement to brush lightly against his shoulders, contrasting starkly with icy eyes.

"More than I need." Was the brusque reply as those silver eyes moved away, cutting the conversation short. His curt manner made it abundantly clear to the redhead that his attempts at seduction would not be successful. Biting his tongue to restrain a sound of frustration, he looked to the younger of the two, pleased that this one was not quite as strong-willed as his comrade and was still gazing at him lustfully.

"And you?"

"Three years."

Tala laughed softly under his breath, lowering his eyes and feeling the fingers sweeping down over his chest. "Not a long time...it wasn't very long ago you passed your majority, was it?" he leant back as the hands left, feeling the chilly tile at his back as he stared at the younger guard with half-lidded eyes. "Not long after your first kill...your first feed...your first lover..." He couldn't help but smile at the sharp intake of breath he received as he trailed his fingers down his chest, twirling and making invisible patterns on the defined flesh, noting the way the young Vampire's eyes followed their every stroke.

As the indigo-haired Vampire stammered and stumbled over his words, mouth gaping and cheeks burning scarlet, the door was thrown open behind him, causing him to start and fall into line beside his superior, who did not turn to look around. Only one Vampire could and would do what had just been done, no other would have dared to enter the chambers of 'visiting' royalty.

Tala allowed his hand, already half-way down his stomach, to slide down his side and into the water, stiffening ever so slightly as he caught sight of the Vampire Prince leaning in the doorway, head cocked and crimson eyes swirling as they moved between him and the guards. "If I am wrong, please, feel free to correct me, but do you not think this is a rather...inappropriate whim for one in your position, Fae Prince...to disrobe in an enemy castle so freely?" A small smirk curled the bluenette's lips as he saw a light blush trace it's way over the Fae's cheeks, though the eyes narrowed into a scathing glower.

"Had it been my choice, **Your Highness**, I would have refused."

Kai shifted his eyes from the redhead to one of the two men standing vigil at the door, arching a brow in enquiry as his fingers drummed impatiently against his folded arms.

Finally, the elder of the two found the will to speak, voice catching with hesitance though he pushed on. "The Senate ordered that the Fae be impeccable when brought before them, Sire."

The amusement left the bluenette's face, lips twisting down in a frown. "Ordered? Since when did the Senate have authority over the King?"

The guard bowed his head apologetically, keeping his gaze fastened on the floor. "They are merely my orders, Highness. You should perhaps take it up with them..."

Kai's already glaring eyes sharpened into barely visible slits, fangs elongating and sharpening, his body reacting to his anger from a force within him so primal that he did not even realising it was happening until it was over, but he did not change back, his anger almost overshadowed by his amusement at the guards flinch, the way he stepped back. However the anger prevailed over the amusement, and he asked, in a voice that was far too calm to mean anything good, "What is your name?"

"Dorian, Highness."

"Dorian...too noble a name for you. From now on you shall be known as Underling." Crimson eyes flicked and scorched the younger of the two guards. "Do you understand this?" It took no less than a second for him to receive a frantic nod, and he turned his eyes back to the elder. "Secondly, though the Fae Prince is not visiting my Kingdom willingly, he is still royalty nonetheless and I will remind you in future to refer to him as such. Thirdly, did you dare to give me an order?"

An abrupt splash of water caught his attention, and his eyes moved to the annoyed Fae Prince, who was now sitting in the tub, quite oblivious to the fact he was naked, blue eyes narrowed and full lips moulded into a firm scowl. Noticing he had Kai's attention, he spoke, tone soft but aggravated, "He was not giving you an order, he was giving you a suggestion."

Kai smirked slightly at that, chuckling lowly and totally disregarding the younger male. "Hush Princling. The adults are conversing." He ignored the indignant splash that followed his remark, and refocused his attention upon the near-quivering guards. "Get out of my sight, both of you. Bring the Senate to my chambers immediately."

"B-But Sire...we are not in your--"

"Silence!" Kai snapped heatedly, eyes scorching the younger guard. "Do you question my intelligence? I **know** we are not in **my** chambers, you incompetent moron! But I told you – take **them** to **my** chambers! And do it **now**!"

Tala watched as the guards all but fell over one-another, trying to get out of the door first. He noticed that neither offered the traditional and respectful bow of departure, but then again with the way their King was glaring at them...he wouldn't have either. Sadly, he had no choice but to stay where he was. With no way to conceal his nakedness nor any way of escape, he was trapped alone with the calming Vampire King, who allowed his body to slip back into it's normal form, eyes sparkling with dark amusement as he closed the door behind him, stepping further into the room. "That wasn't very polite of you." The redhead murmured after a moment, lifting a hand, fingers shifting as he created a crystal, toying with it idly and trying to avoid the bluenette's keen gaze.

"Reproaches should not be made with politeness, it undermines the fact that they are being reproached." Kai retorted with a shrug, moving closer, unable to help it as his eyes moved to the crystal that danced lightly about the redhead's fingertips, head tilting to the side as he wondered what would happen were it to hit the water the lean male sat in. The memory of sliding on a patch of ice flashed quickly before his eyes, and he chuckled lowly at the thought of this crystal having the same power.

Reaching the tub, he took a seat on the lip, waving away the Humans who stood flushed and silently in a corner, waiting for orders. "Leave us." He murmured, temper pacified for the time being. He then took pause, and turned to them. "You," As expected, both turned, and Kai pointed to the one on the left, "come to my chambers this evening...and bring a friend."

The boy blushed and gave a timid smile, both bowing before hurrying from the room. Tala made a small noise in the back of his throat, lip curling in a sneer, eyes narrowing. "How charming." He commented venomously. At the arched brow, he elaborated. "You must find bedmates amongst those who cannot refuse you?"

Kai laughed lowly in response, lifting a hand to trace his fingertips up the slender but muscled shoulder, smirking as the redhead's entire body bristled and shifted several inches away from him. "I do not require a **Human** for a bedmate, Princling. Merely an evening snack...though I might have other intentions after feeding. This, however, is none of your concern for the time being. I had come to make...arrangements, but it appears the Senate is busy poking its long and annoying nose in my affairs once more today. We shall pick up that discussion later, and when you are a little more...dressed for it."

The pale cheeks turned crimson at this remark, and he unconsciously tried to shift further under the sudless water in an attempt to hide himself. He tensed worriedly when the bluenette's hand dipped into the water, idly swirling, before he added, "A little cold, isn't it? You should get out before you freeze."

There was a barely audible pop as the crystal was crushed beneath the trembling fingers of the redhead, the small glass-like shards breaking skin before vanishing into the thin air they appeared from, a drop of blood dripping off the edge of his hand and falling into the water, rippling waves tinted pink upon impact. Kai lifted his eyes from the source of the sound, only to hiss and throw his body back, a hand flying to swipe his eyes as he felt a sudden burning. It was not painful, but most definitely surprising, and he immediately recognised the tingling sensation associated with contact to fairy dust.

Cursing a final time he forced his eyes open to glare at the Fae, who was already out of the bath, a robe clinging to his body with the moisture from the bath, the belt cinched tightly around the lean waist, baring a V of glistening flesh, arms folded firmly before him. "You're right, it was getting chilly." The tone was mildly amused, but the expression that enclosed the redhead's face was anything but. The arms unfolded for a mere second, dusting whatever remains of the crystal's contents still remained on his skin, before returning to their original position.

Though the bathtub separated them, Tala still felt extremely uncomfortable at the bluenette's closeness. He didn't understand the absurdity of this feeling, but all he knew was that being alone in the same room with the Vampire felt like he was too near. Within striking distance. He shivered at the thought. It had not been as bad being naked with two guards in the room, he had been quite safe, all things considered. Guards were one matter, a King with no one to answer to but himself was quite a different one.

Kai smirked slightly. "That was a cheap trick." He commented lightly.

"What? Blinding you long enough to get out of the bath without being stared at lecherously? Hardly. And do not deny it, you fool no one."

"...do I intimidate you, Princling?"

Tala bristled at the amused tone that carried in the bluenette's voice, back straightening and shoulder's squaring, meeting the level gaze with a hard glare. "I am alone in a bathroom, all but naked, with a Vampire whose reputation is hardly comforting, and his hands well known for wandering. **You** do not intimidate me, your intentions, however, do not put me at ease around you."

Kai offered a short bow, every inch of his being mocking and smug, and he stepped backwards towards the door. "If I am making you uncomfortable, I will depart for the time being. I'll have someone collect you when I am ready to discuss the negotiations with you."

Tala growled softly, fists clenching as he glared at the bluenette who had straightened and was turning for the door. "And really, what do you expect me to do in the time being?"

Kai paused and glanced over his shoulder, crimson eyes curious. "What do I expect you to do about what, exactly, Princling?" He drawled in a bored tone.

"..." Tala hesitated for a long moment, wondering how to best word his next statement. With nothing dignified coming to mind, he answered bluntly, "Your servants took my clothes. How am I to meet you dressed in nothing but a robe?" He did not like the smirk that formed on the Vampire King's face, and neither did he like the chuckle that followed.

"I'm afraid the idea does not displease me. However I will not force you to walk through the halls all-but-naked. I will return to you when I am done. And there should be something in the room, if you look hard enough." Kai swept out of the room without another word, and the slamming of the door sent a chilling sense of finality through Tala's lightly trembling body, his eyes glazing over as he wondered why he felt so suddenly cold.


	4. Enjoy The Silence

Never An Absolution Chapter 3

.0.

Well, this is the re-posted version of chapter 3 :D I was able to access some of my old files, and I was pleased to discover I had written half of this chapter. It held several aspects of the story I had forgotten to put into play, so I decided to re-write chapter 3, incorporating the new with the old. Enjoy :)

.0.

Brooklyn had never liked Kai's rooms. They were too dark, too constricting, too...overwhelming. He was thankful the senate was with him, for had they not been there he would have gone to his corner and curled into as small a ball as he possibly could. He hated everything about these rooms when Kai was not in them. A strong hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, and he sighed in relief, leaning in towards Boris, accepting the older man's comfort.

Boris was very kind to him. Most people treated him as though he were a child, speaking in small words and trying not to be sarcastic, as sometimes he could not tell the difference. They never argued before him, but that was mostly due to his brother. Kai had always silenced the other with a glare, then suggested he go outside for a walk, or to his rooms, or to the kitchens for a glass of warm milk. The moment the door would click closed he would hear the voices rising, but he never paid them much mind. When it was done, Kai would come find him, and they would spend time together.

Sometimes Kai read to him, at others he would merely sit there watching as Brooklyn occupied himself, silent and still. When Brooklyn had nightmares he knew Kai's door was always open to him, no matter what time of the night or day. Sometimes, Kai could not be there for him, but Brooklyn understood. Sometimes Kai had to go away to war councils or battles or diplomatic treaties. But on the times Kai was not there...there was Boris.

After the accident, when Kai could not bear to be near him, Boris had always been there. Always by his side, making sure he did not want for anything, reading to him and speaking with him, when he was strong enough to walk helping him to the window and taking him for walks in the Royal Gardens. In Kai's stead, Boris had been his everything. But then Kai had returned, and once more his world revolved around his brother.

He felt Boris's hand fall away from his shoulder and turned to the older male, tilting his head up to meet the stormy grey eyes above him, frowning slightly in confusion when they merely glanced at him then moved back towards the door, seemingly preoccupied. "Why are we here, Boris?"

The advisor's face remained impassive, but his voice held a gentle warmth he used only with Brooklyn. "I do not know, young one. Your brother called us here."

"Does it have anything to do with the prisoner's he brought in this morning?"

"Perhaps."

Brooklyn's frown deepened, eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he tried to figure out why Boris was being vague. Usually he treated Brooklyn the way Kai did, so why was he now giving these short and uninformative answers? Could it be the advisor didn't know, and if not, why? It was his job to know everything. "When is Grandfather returning?" He broached softly, falling back upon his least used security; that of his grandfather. For though his Grandfather was cold and had no time for him, Brooklyn knew that he **always** knew **everything** that was happening, because he was King.

Boris stiffened but did not reply, and he saw several of the council members share glances before falling still also. Growing restless and bored, Brooklyn began counting in his head, humming tunelessly as he tapped the numbers on the inside of his palm, waiting for Kai to turn up.

To the surprise of everyone, Kai did not enter via the doors they were all watching. How long he had been sitting in one of the matching high-backed leather chairs, watching them with amusement, none would later be able to decide, but when he spoke almost all of them started. "I'm glad to see you could all make it."

"Why have you called us here, Prince Kai?" Boris spat immediately, purposefully refusing to concede to the younger males claim to the throne. It didn't seem to bother aforementioned Prince as he settled back in the chair, offering a nod of acknowledgement as Brooklyn strolled to his brother's side without a care in the world, sitting down by his feet and resting his head on the bluenette's thigh, smiling to himself.

"Well Boris, I had called you to fetch my brother. Seeing as how you have already brought him here before me, I suppose that saves you a trip."

"We are **not** your brother's keeper!" Another council member spoke up indignantly, folding his arms before his slight chest, scowling unpleasantly.

"...true. You are **my** servants. You may have lands and titles, mistresses and covered-up indiscretions, but the fact that remains behind all of your scheming and plotting, Haihachi, is that I am the heir to this kingdom, and you are not. You will serve me in whatever manner I deem fit, if you wish to keep your privileges in society. If you do not, I know of others who **will**. Now, if I may continue..."

Brooklyn tilted his head to stare at Kai's face as he spoke, his smile widening in delight as his words registered. Kai had only called the council because he had wanted them to find him!

"...the second order of business is indeed the little matter of my becoming King. Technically, with my grandfather gone, the council has claimed the right to rule until I wed, and unfortunately I do concede that this is the law, and always has been."

Boris smirked.

"However what I can also guarantee is that when I become King, there will no longer **be** a senate. Malevor will follow the monarchy once more, as it did when my great-grandfather was King-"

"The senate speaks for the people!"

"—and as the generations before my grandfather did, I shall appoint a single voice for the people. One whom they can go to with their problems and their opinions. This person shall be announced tomorrow, while I announce my ascension to the throne of Malevor."

"You repeatedly forget, Prince Kai, that you must wed before you ascend. And until you ascend you cannot dissolve the senate, nor overrule our decisions. Must I remind you of this constantly?" Boris remarked emotionlessly, the wheels in his head turning as he thought of a way to undo the wrongs that this Prince would make.

"That was the third thing I called you here regarding Boris, must I repeatedly remind you not to interrupt your Crown Prince so that this meeting may end sooner and I can dismiss you all from my sights? Thank you. Arrangements are currently being made regarding a marriage to pure-blood royalty. They will come to fruition by tomorrow morning – excellent timing with the announcement don't you think?" Here, a victorious smirk was sent at the indigo-haired advisor, who looked utterly enraged. "Do you have any other questions, worries or doubts?"

"Sire...I'm afraid that with the King's...death...we may have forgotten the most important matter. What of Asphodel and the Fae Prince?"

"What of him?" Kai enquired nonchalantly.

"The late King Voltaire was insistent of taking over their land to make use of their natural resources, for their mountains are filled with precious jewels, their woods filled with deer and stag and herbs, why, it is rumoured the gold seems to grow from the very tree's their, my Prince. May I be so bold as to enquire what is to be done with him?"

"As yet, nothing has been arranged regarding our...reluctant guest. However, as I may remind you all, he **is** royalty, and whether he is my prisoner or not, you **will** treat him as royalty. Though he is not of our kind, he is above each and every one of you by blood. There are to be no more guards escorting him everywhere he goes, no more orders for him to do as **you** wish him to, and until I deem appropriate, there will not even be **contact** between you."

"You have no right to make such a command! You...you will let this **Fae** wander freely about our castle! He is a prisoner of war, and should be treated as such! Instead, you move him from the dungeons and conspire to keep him from interrogation and execution for the murder of your grandfather! This is unheard of!"

"Au contraire, my most loathed adversary," The bluenette tutted, his head cocking to one side as he wagged a finger at the older male, every inch the scolding parent to a mistaken child, "Any prisoner of war is interrogated and questioned by the **General** of the army, as is the custom of all realms. And as I'm also sure you are aware Boris, captured **royalty** is to be handled by **royalty**. So as you can see, I have you beaten on **both** of those markers. **You** are not royalty, Boris. You are the head of the senate. You would do well not to overstretch your boundaries again. Ambition is an unappealing characteristic in a politician who has reached the peak of his career. Any and all decisions regarding the Fae Prince, including his fate and questioning, will be made at my discretion."

With an almost sadistic satisfaction Kai watched the violet haired males already thin lips tighten into a pinched line as a flare of crimson trailed over his cheekbones. He saw the large hands curl tightly into fists before they disappeared behind his back, presumably to assist in hiding the barely perceptible tremors of rage that his Prince's words had provoked. "If that is your wish, Prince Kai, you may deal with the prisoner. We merely assumed you would enjoy being able to spend time with Brooklyn and to find a wife, rather than have it all absorbed into lengthy interrogations and, eventually, execution."

He allowed himself a yawn as lightly began to stroke his brother's hair as he realized the younger was shivering in fear at the shouting and harsh tones being used. Placidly, he replied, "I'm glad we finally understand one another Boris. And you need not worry, I did not say he would be free to wander **my** castle, he will be escorted, but not by a fleet of guards. I have already ordered that Bryan become his temporary guardian while he is within my borders, and to kill anyone who dares to do anything against my orders regarding the Fae. Now, you have your orders - you are to have no contact with him whatsoever, any of you, under pain of death. Are there any other questions?"

"Sire, what of the city? We still have men stationed there, but your grandfather intended to annihilate the Asphodel Fae before moving his conquest towards the main city of Utonuira, as part of his crusade to expand the empire." Iskast swallowed thickly and dropped her eyes to the stone floor, sending out a silent prayer to Etzil that she would not suffer the same fate as the Lord Marius had the previous day.

Sensing her fear, the smile upon his lips widened in satisfaction. "My grandfather's plans, Lady Iskast, shall be coming under review by myself and several of the military advisors. They did not think it wise to attack in the first place, and I desire to form my own council and begin to resolve certain…issues here in Malevor before I seek to enlarge my providence. And in regard to that execution you were mentioning Boris, has it been so long since you have reviewed the sacred laws passed down by our ancestors? I'll spare you the lengthy text and keep it brief, for as Boris so wisely noted, I have more important things to do than teach people who believe themselves wise enough to rule in my stead our most basic customs. No captured royal is to be executed, no matter their race or religion."

"That law is thousands of years old, Prince Kai! No one would oppose this decision!"

"No, but I believe that those who write the laws should also be forced to uphold them. If only I were King, and in a position to change it…alas, this is not so. Perhaps in future, when I am upon the throne, I might find need to change it. However, remember that long ago, the hate between races was not as brutal and war not as rare as it is now, and our forefathers had more need to protect themselves than we do now. We are unconquerable, this is true, but if this law had not been in place we might never have seen past the capture of Ignomius. The Fae Prince will not be executed. Under normal circumstances, negotiations would be made with the remaining royalty and some kind of ransom would be paid for the Prince's release. However, these are not normal circumstances, so I will hold negotiations with him, and I will decide his fate. I will repeat this one final time: The Senate is to have nothing to do with the Fae; you are not to see him, nor speak to him. Am I understood?"

Several moments passed in tense silence, before a timid question was broached. "What about me Kai? May I go see him?"

Kai chuckled softly and looked down at his brother, shaking his head fondly. "We can discuss that in a few moments Brooklyn. My order was aimed towards the council, not you." His eyes left the aqua pair staring up at him adoringly to lock with the blazing steel pair of Boris. "I think they understand that order and how strictly I will be imposing it. I think they will also recognise that I grow irksome with their presence and desire them gone. If not, I will simply say that you are dismissed. Leave."

There were a few baleful stares and muttered curses as the advisors began to trickle from the room, all thinking the same thoughts and asking themselves the same questions. Who was this bride their Prince had chosen, and what could they do to keep him from power? Boris was thinking the hardest upon this latter subject, for though his Prince was handsome he knew of no King who would trade his daughter off on a whim to the Malvian Prince, no matter the dowry nor the declarations of love made. None of these questions were spoken aloud however. Boris had made it clear to all of them when they had first heard the news of Voltaire's passing, they should not argue with the Prince, nor should they allow themselves to be baited as Marius had. Later, they would convene and discuss what was best for the future, and for now, they had but to bide their time, and await the spark of inspiration that would deliver them from the devastation bound to follow their impetuous Prince.

Brooklyn watched as Kai rose slowly to his feet, imparting a final fond ruffling of his hair before he began to prowl around the room, and he carefully shifted into the chair his brother had previously occupied as the bluenette came to a halt before the roaring fire, frowning thoughtfully as he gazed into the flames. When a fist slammed angrily into the hard concrete wall in what could only be agitation the younger vampire winced and raised a hand to signal one of the two Humans sitting silently in a corner of the room. "Wine, please." His eyes followed them, as always amazed by the deftness and gracefulness of the Humans that had been borne in captivity as opposed to the ungainly stumbling and blundering of those who had first been brought to the palace as slaves. He turned his eyes back to his brother, only to find him still intently searching the flames for answers, and spoke softly, "You are so cruel to them, Kai. They do not mean harm to you, or to Malevor. They only want to help."

"Who tells you these things, Brooklyn? The Lord Boris?"

The whisper was low and tired, and a sparkle returned to his eyes as Kai turned to stare at him from over a broad shoulder, teal warming as they met swirling crimson. "Yes, he does. He only wants what is best for the people Kai."

"You believe I would be a bad king also then, I presume."

"No, but I believe you are inexperienced with Kingly duties and without a wife to run the castle while you deal with…well with other things, it would not be a wise choice for you to be King. Not for the people. They need someone who knows how to rule them."

"And this is what Boris has told you, little one? I know how to run my own Kingdom, and I have no need for a wife to take care of the castle, lest she wishes to get down on her knees and scrub the floors herself. That is what the Humans are for."

The wine was warm and rich, his brother's favorite he knew. He took another long swallow, staring at the bluenette over the brim of the goblet, wishing his brother and his friend could see eye-to-eye. Dismissing the politics from his mind, knowing it would do nothing but further frustrate Kai, he smiled. "Did you miss me?"

Kai laughed, shaking his head as he turned to the young redhead. "I was gone for but a week, that is no time to miss anyone." Seeing the hurt that passed quickly through the younger's eyes, his smile fell, and he allowed himself to nod. "But yes Brooklyn, I did indeed miss you. What did you do in our absence?"

Face brightening, Brooklyn sat straighter and placed his goblet upon the floor, chattering animatedly with his hands as he described to Kai his adventures while the other had travelled to Asphodel. Kai heard little however, feeling the strange sadness he always felt when his brother would become like this. In a way it was innocently endearing, the way he spoke like an excited child…but he knew it was more than that. It was the sickness talking, and as it did with most Vampires, it brought pity to the forefront of Kai's emotions.

It had happened when the redhead had been but 9 years old, which in relation to Human years would have placed him at the mentality of a 9 month old babe. Kai, an arrogant and self-centered youth of 90 had been jealous of the attention his new brother stole constantly as he amazed their parents with his 'stupid' baby antics, and as such, had wanted the brat gone. One morning he had taken Brooklyn from his bed and out to the stables. As he had a horse saddled, he went over his plan in his mind. When he looked back on it now, 327 years later, he was surprised his parents had not disowned him for his heartlessness. He had mounted the spirited black charger, Brooklyn nestled safely in his arms, and ridden out into the courtyard, through the still silent city, and out towards the forest.

But his mount had been as nervous as it was normally excitable, and it was no surprise to any of the adults that when crossing the bridge that passed over a small stream, the horse was startled and threw both Kai and the tiny redhead from its back before it dashed back towards the city, neighing in fear and leaving both boys laying injured on the bridge. Thankfully, patrols were regular, for in those days Lycan attacks were commonplace, and several members scooped up their fallen princes and rode directly to the home of the nearest healer.

Kai had suffered a broken wrist and dislocated elbow, and a severe beating from his father when he found out what had taken place. Brooklyn however…the healer had explained how the boy would live a life close to normal…but he would be slow. The fall had 'scrambled his eggs' Kai had heard the healer explain to his distraught parents, and he would never be quite the same as other children. Up until their deaths, Kai knew that somewhere, deep down, both parents had hated him for what he had done to Brooklyn. But after that day, he had tried to be a dutiful brother, spending time with the redhead and assisting him in his lessons and hurting any of the noble children who _dared_ say a bad word about him.

"Kai?"

"Hn?" Kai blinked and stared at Brooklyn, trying to think on what the redhead may have said. When he did not continue his enquiry, the bluenette offered an apologetic sigh. "I'm sorry I was not listening Brooklyn, I have much on my mind right now."

"I was asking…may I keep one of the Fae? They are very pretty and I would like one to be my friend…"

"We'll see." Kai promised. "Right now I do not know if I will keep them as prisoners or return them back to their home with some sort of reward for ourselves. I have yet to speak to their Prince about negotiations." The image of the defiant redhead, naked in the bath, glaring at him, flashed before his eyes, and he felt a smirk curl his lips. "I must get back to that I'm afraid Brooklyn."

Instead of being upset or cross, Brooklyn simply nodded and got to his feet. "I thought you would be busy, I just wanted to say hello. Shall I have the cooks send you something from the kitchen?"

"No, thank you Brooklyn. You know we eat only to gossip and brag, it is nothing more than a semi-formal ball disguised as an everyday necessity."

"Very well, farewell Kai. Visit me when you are not so busy." And with that the cheerful redhead walked from Kai's chambers, leaving the bluenette to go about his business. He dispatched each of the servants with a different task. One was to take fresh clothing to the Fae Prince, the other was to fetch Bryan to his chambers and then see that food taken to the two Fae bodyguards in their separate rooms. By the time Bryan arrived, entering with only the briefest of knocks, Kai had already changed from the thin undershirt, sleeveless armor plate, long navy cape and tight breeches he had worn to war and into more comfortable apparel.

A black leather overcoat had taken the place of the cape, the sleeves ending mid-bicep and baring the Princes well-toned arms. The jacket fell just past his knees, which were now safely ensconced in a pair of fitted pants made of a similar but more flexible material. Beneath the jacket was a shirt of navy cloth, revealing a steady V of chest and abdomen before closing at a sash-like piece of leather wrapped around his waist. He waved Bryan to a chair but didn't look up from the map he was examining on the desk. "Won't be a moment." The bluenette assured.

Bryan wondered what held his attention but didn't ask, instead saying, "You're dressed to impress. I assume you've spoken with the senate since last we spoke?"

"How did you guess?"

"They were storming down the hall as if the very floor had insulted their feet. What happened?"

"They tried to tell me how to rule my Kingdom and to tell me what they would do whilst interrogating the Fae Prince…speaking of which, what do they eat?"

"Food?" Bryan asked in return, puzzled by his liege's question.

"I mean what type? Do they fast themselves with only bread and water as Elves do, or glut themselves upon ale and boar as Dwarves?"

"They seem to be a comfortable middle, although I believe 90% of Fae do not consume alcohol. But what kinds of food they are or are not permitted to eat does not help you in feeding the three we have, for taste also plays a part."

"If he doesn't like it he'll simply starve until his next meal, and we will see if his taste buds change." Kai responded, finally glancing up from the map to meet the amused eyes of his general. "What I want is a small meal to be prepared and served out in the gardens. While I am aware you are neither a chef nor a host, you are the most knowledgeable person I trust and so I ask this of you. Something you think our darling redhead will enjoy, or at least consume, and in a place where you think he may let his guard down more. Then, when all is ready, inform me and then take him there."

Nodding, Bryan rose to his feet with a weary sigh. "You are truly going to go through with this, aren't you?"

"Yes…oh and Bryan, put on some clean clothes. You will be joining us."


	5. Surrender

Never An Absolution Chapter 4

Author Note: To make up for the shortness of the previous chapter, and the return of my most beauteous and deviously playful muse Tala-Baby had set my inspiration a-flaring 3 This was inspired by her and the song **Surrender **by **Evanescence**. Also, from now on, whenever there is text in _Italics_, it means they are speaking in the Vampire language, or in Tala, Johnny and Rei's case, the Fae language. At the moment I don't see the two overlapping, so it shouldn't confuse anyone too much :)

.0.

"He…can't…possibly…!" Tala sputtered indignantly, still wrapped in the thin robe he had worn since bathing. His eyes had yet to leave the apparel the young Human had placed expectantly on the bed, and now the uncomfortable youth nervously fussed about it with the tips of his fingers, smoothing out the crimson silk and throwing his eyes towards the lavender haired male who stood by the far wall. Now the redhead turned to him also, eyes wide with disbelief. "Surely he jests?"

Bryan shook his head, allowing himself to smirk but biting back the urge to laugh at the Fae's misery. "It is standard attire here, Highness. If you prefer I could have the boy bring you something more formal, but I assure you, you will probably like those less than the ones presented to you. You would find them suffocating, I think. Now if you would please dress hurriedly that the boy may be dismissed, for if you keep him here much longer his master will whip him for his lollygagging before making him carry on the remainder of his duties."

"You would punish his obedience to my stubbornness?" Tala asked coldly, folding his arms before his chest and trying not to show that the older male's words had affected him. It would not bode well for him to show weakness to his captor's chief advisor.

"Not I, but his master. He has other chores," here Bryan switched to the language of his forefathers as he addressed the worried servant, "_Don't you young one? You must go and serve in the dining hall_."

The boy nodded and glanced pleadingly at the foreign redhead, knowing he could not understand his words but praying that he realized how things worked. It was with a frustrated sigh of submission Tala nodded, first towards the Human, then towards Bryan. "Very well, but dismiss him now then and let him return to his tasks. I can dress myself…and preferably alone."

"Thank you, Highness. I shall be waiting outside to escort you, so please do not take too long. And please, do not try anything foolish like trying to climb down the balcony or drown yourself in the bathtub, otherwise it shall be I who receives a flogging for my disobedience." It was with this parting statement that Bryan turned towards the door, silently bidding the Human to join him, and closed the door behind him with a low click.

Tala kicked the tough wood that formed the frame of the bed he had yet to sleep in, and wished he hadn't. It hadn't helped his temper, and had served only to sour his mood as he dropped heavily on to the soft mattress and rubbed his now throbbing foot. He gazed down at the silken shirt and leather pants, and almost shivered in revulsion. Did Vampires have some aversion to cotton and wool? Every Vampire he had seen thus far either had one or both of the expensive materials fashioned into their outfits, even Bryan. Reluctantly, he untied the knot and shrugged the robe from his shoulders, carefully grasping the shirt between two fingers as though it carried some disease. "…lets get this over with." He muttered angrily.

Bryan had always been a patient man, it was the way he had been raised and the reason he had become General of the Vampire armies and –now that Kai was King- Chief Advisor. Though the promotion had never been discussed or even casually mentioned, it was silently agreed that that was what he was. Even amongst the soldiers, who had once greeted him as brother and Bryan now spoke to him with a certain kind of deference, addressing him as Sir and My Lord. He felt a pang of regret with the changing circumstances, but not much. His purpose was to serve his King, in whatever manner Kai thought best.

He didn't realize he had allowed his thoughts to wander too far away from his body until he heard the door close rather loudly and he turned his eyes to the Fae who now stood by his side. Bryan praised Markuth that Tala had had the sensibility to present himself as best as possible, even if he did not like his chosen attire, and he nodded approvingly. "You look good." He informed Tala, who snorted slightly and shook his head. "I thought Fae to be more thoughtful than to slam doors in their wake, even if they are throwing a temper-tantrum."

Again he received a sound of derision from the redhead; however he did detect a note of amusement in this one. "I was not, as you put it, throwing a temper-tantrum. I had already stepped outside and announced my prescience, but you seemed far off. I decided it would be more polite to re-open and close the door and give you the allusion I had just arrived rather than to reveal I had noticed your mental disappearance." The smug tone was reflected in the satisfied smirk that tugged the redhead's lips. "It seems yet another cultural difference."

Bryan chuckled softly and nodded, reaching out to tap the Fae's slender shoulder as he turned away from Bryan towards a group of Vampires. "No, no. You will not be feasting in the great hall, Prince Tala. My King thought it best that you be allowed…how to put it…privacy, to discuss the negotiations."

"Without the senate." Tala supplied with amusement.

"Yes, without the senate."

"So what is happening there?" Tala enquired, pausing for a moment fiddle with the waistline of his pants before hurrying to catch up with the General's quick strides. For a moment he wondered about Johnny and Rei, alone in their rooms and probably guarded or watched, and hoped that they were faring better than he was. Dining alone with the lecherous Vampire King was one thing, but dressed in these clothes and located in a place where he knew no escape routes…reality sank in, and he reminded himself that there was none, even if he did know the lay of the land. He noticed Bryan's bemused stare and cleared his throat, trying to remember what he'd been speaking of. "The Senate."

"What about them?"

"Well from what little I have seen, it seems the Senate and His Highness do not agree on some things…mainly me."

'And Kai's right to the throne.' Bryan added silently in his head, but he would leave **that** discussion for Kai. "The Senate believe Kai is not ready to ascend the throne. As I'm sure you can imagine, Kai believes otherwise. So naturally there will be bickering and…well, my King will be able to discuss this with you easier than I."

Tala watched with some slight amusement as the great oak doors before them were hurriedly manned by a pair of barely-clothed Humans who began pulling at the great bronze handles immediately. They dropped to their knees whilst murmuring something to Bryan, who nodded and indicated for the redhead to keep following him. "We are going for a stroll?"

"No, simply to meet the King. Come, do not linger, we are already late as it is."

He did as the lavender-haired male bade him, quickening his step as he took in the scenery around them. The walls of the palace were hugged in a possessive embrace of what he thought may have been ivy, but never had he seen ivy that was lined with small red blossoms. Perhaps a hybrid? He was unsure, but they seemed to stem from some brush that was sprinkled by the same, tiny flowers that decorated the slender vines. The bush was obviously well-maintained, as not a single leaf overlaid the path they now walked. On the other side, the path broke off in many areas, forming a sort of grid that surrounded trees and other small gardens, even a small pond of some sort if the glittering in the distance if his eyes were to be believed.

Tala felt a pang of homesickness, for though beautiful, he found the gardens to be too…structured. Nature had not grown and flourished here, it had been planted and pruned, taught where it must grow and where it must stop. How he longed for the fields of Asphodel! He felt Bryan capture his elbow and turn him down one of the many paths, and he tried to push his melancholy away and to enjoy the new sights and scents of this garden. "I get the feeling that this is not going to go well." He remarked to the broader male, who in turn smirked and watched him from the corner of a lavender eye.

"And why would you think that?"

"I'm sure you can imagine why, so please do not make me specify."

"Ahh…you have heard things, things that do not reflect well on his character. You believe them, moreover, and you doubt for your safety."

"Well, I had finally relaxed about my safety but now I am worried anew, so thank you. But no, I doubt my ability to come to reasonable terms with him and conclude these negotiations. From speaking to him I have decided that he is arrogant, stubborn, and most worrisome of all, as sly as a fox."

"Indeed he is all, but you focus on these as bad traits. You have yet to learn his better ones."

"He has some? List them." Tala requested.

"…he is…persistent." He heard Bryan reply slowly, but he said nothing more as Kai appeared before their vision, seated at a small round table that was set for three. Well, at least Bryan would be there…but was that a good thing? Tala couldn't decide.

Kai rose to his feet, his eyes roving over the slender form stationed beside his Advisor with a small smirk. The Humans had chosen well, he had not been specific about the attire the Fae should be garbed in, and he was pleased with that. Never could he have chosen an outfit that flattered the lithe frame better than this one. The red silk poet's shirt that had been laid out for him fit as though it had been made for him, laying neatly atop his shoulders and revealing an attractive V of smooth, pale chest. Around his waist was a black sash of some thin material Kai couldn't identify, but its presence pleased the Vampire to no end as it accentuated the slender waist of the redhead.

The pants seemed a second skin, tightly encasing his legs in black leather and accentuating every curve of that defined Tala's lower half. He was sure if the Fae were to show Kai his back, he would be able to enjoy the site of the redhead's rear, but he would wait for that until the other was leaving. It would give him something to look forward to at the end of this session of negotiations. "Welcome…Bryan, I was unaware the kitchen were leaving you to serve the meal…" Hungry crimson eyes continued to rove, backwards and forwards, devouring every curve and inch of naked flesh they could detect. Subconsciously, he found his tongue tracing the tip of a fang.

Heat rushed to the Fae's cheeks at the remark, and a fierce scowl twisted his lips as he tried not to flinch under the predatory scrutiny of the bluenette. From some distant place he heard Bryan laugh lowly and felt him moving away, and for some reason this caused the cold finger of fear to race up his spine, forcing a shiver from his body. Gritting his teeth and trying to remain unaffected by the Vampires words, he retorted, "I'm afraid if you tried to eat me, Highness, you'd find me difficult to digest."

"I'm sure I would, I've never had much stomach for the spicier meals the kitchen sometimes try to pass as sustenance. But please, be seated, and we can begin." He extended a gloved hand towards the remaining free chair, seated directly opposite his own, and smirked as the redhead hesitated, then finally surrendered and moving within arms reach of the Vampire. Kai swept gracefully around behind the ornately designed steel and pulled it out, tipping his head in an indication for the Fae to be seated. He could feel the reluctance flowing from the redhead in waves as he obeyed and lowered himself into a seated position. Kai nudged the chair back into its former place, allowing a hand to stroke the headrest of the chair for a moment, his hand darting forward to trace his fingers across the back of the redhead's neck, drawing forth a started jump from the other before returning to his own chair with a smug chuckle. "I'm sure you must be starving but the meal will be here shortly. Would you care for a drink while we wait?"

Bryan already had the bottle uncorked and was pouring a thick red liquid into his glass, his eyes flitting quickly to judge Tala's reaction. The disapproval was obvious, but his disgust remained carefully under the surface, kept in check by what he was sure had been years of strict upbringing and lessons in etiquette. "No, thank you." He responded simply.

"It is simply wine." Kai assured with a devious smile, steepling his fingers under his chin as he stared intently at the redhead, enjoying his discomfort. "Never would I dare serve Sanguinex to anyone other than a Vampire, that would be highly reprehensible."

"I'm sure the idea of being reprehensible has never stopped you before, otherwise I would not be sitting here in this mockery you consider attractive apparel." He stared defiantly into crimson eyes that seemed to blaze with amusement at his outburst, and he suddenly realized that this was what Kai had wanted. He wanted Tala to be angry, for it would make it easier to bait the redhead into his trap, whatever the trap may be. He bit down sharply on his tongue to keep back the rest of what he would have wished to say, and after a moment spoke once more. "Once again, no thank you. I do not drink alcohol."

"Hmm…very well. When the food is brought I will have them bring you something non-alcoholic. Prune juice, perhaps?"

Bryan decided at that moment that he could no longer afford to laugh at either of them, for it seemed only to spur them on. Maybe an unamused audience would stop this never-ending argument and help them get down to the matter at hand? He captured his glass between his hands and tried to reign in his mirth, sensing that his undertaking would be a hard one to stand by.

"Water will suffice, thank you." Tala shifted uncomfortably in his chair, hating that the steel felt so cold through the ridiculous shirt he had been forced to wear. The pants did not retain much body heat either, but he would not show that arrogant bastard seated so smugly across from him his weakness. "I was told you have some sort of negotiations to discuss, and since we are here, perhaps we should begin. Not that I'm not enjoying your company, of course. Surely it is as enjoyable as being repeatedly stung by venomous bees."

"Very well, I had hoped to wait until some nourishment had taken the bitterness from your attitude, but let us begin. As I'm sure Bryan informed you earlier, we have several hundred Fae hostages, not including yourself and your bodyguards." Kai paused and took a sip of wine from his glass, eyes locked on the hard baby blue pair of the redhead. Placing the goblet down, he carried on. "I do not want your kingdom, nor do I intend to carry on my grandfather's campaign against your lands. I have other aims in mind."

"I fail to see where the negotiation part of this matter comes into play." Tala remarked, but he said no more as more Humans appeared carrying trays of food. "Do any of them ever have occasion to wear more than rags?"

"Hm? Ah, no, they do not. They are a very simple species now that they are so…endangered, so to speak. No longer to they desire more than a roof over their heads, food in their bellies, the love of their families and the pleasure of obeying their masters." Kai thanked the Humans and requested they bring a jug of water from the kitchens, to which they nodded before departing quickly from sight. "I hope you enjoy steak."

Tala nodded and lifted his utensils, cautiously carving a slice from the thick meat. He prepared his stomach but was pleasantly relieved to find the meat had been cooked more thoroughly than that of his 'host'. "You seem to treat them as pets." He commented.

"How old are you Prince Tala?" Kai returned sharply, placing down his knife and fork to show the redhead that his attention was utterly focused. Tala, in return, mimicked these actions, while Bryan sighed internally and continued to eat, recognizing that this was either going to be a very interesting discussion, or a disastrous one. When no reply was forth-coming, Kai repeated himself. "How old are you?"

"I don't see what relevance-"

"You believe you are fit to judge the fate of these Humans, so I will ask you again. How old are you?"

Tala squared his jaw, unsure of where he stood but knowing that backing down would not be a good idea. He managed to reply with all the confidence he could muster, "I am 178 years old."

"Hardly a grown-up." Kai smirked at his own private triumph.

"But hardly a child." Bryan intervened. "You were quite bright when you were that age, if I may interject, my liege."

Kai cocked a brow, curious as to the reason for the interruption, but dismissing it he turned back to the bristling redhead, meeting those fiery blue eyes with an icy stare. "I am 427 years old, Princling. Bryan himself stands at the ripe old age" here there was an indignant snort from the Advisor "of 711. The dearly departed Voltaire was 1239. Do you see where I am going with this? Or must I explain it?"

"I'm afraid my Vampire History is lacking, for up until the time of your predecessors unprovoked attack we cared little about your race. We showed more interest in fleas, or leeches, or ticks…do you see where **I** am going?"

"Are you calling me a parasite?" Kai asked coyly.

A smirk was the only reply he received from the tense redhead.

"Well, youngling, there was no need to become insulting. I was simply trying to tell you that you are but a child, and know nothing of the events that transpired before your birth. Your ignorance to the subject is not your fault. But I will educate you. Long before the Lycans you may or may not have heard of, Lycans were simply large, extremely-temperamental wolves. Later, a pregnant woman was bitten and transformed, and when she gave birth, it was to a human child. The Lycans were tempted to eat the baby, but they knew it was one of them."

"How?" Tala asked dubiously, silently pushing his plate away from him. Thus far, the negotiations had yet to even begin and already he was on-edge. And this irrelevant story…wait, he could not say irrelevant. He had after-all provoked the Vampire by questioning their treatment of Humans. He sighed, and wished he had said nothing. His stomach had knotted itself and his appetite had diminished each moment he was forced to sit in the bluenette's presence. As a result, most of the fine meal was left untouched. He toyed with his hands beneath the table, waiting for Kai to finish his wine before continuing.

"Scent, of course. From then onwards all the offspring would change when the moon was full, and this was when they first began communicating with the world. None of us trusted them, for while the new generation could transform into men and women, their animalistic instincts were too deeply ingrained. They could not be satisfied with living in the wilds, nor could they create their own city, and this bothered them to no end. So, they began attacking other races. Elves, Dwarves, the occasional Human…the only race they never harmed was yours. At least, not to our knowledge. As you pointed out, we had very little interest in one-another up until recently."

The Humans returned, carrying more trays, and before each male they placed a small dish. For Tala, one also balanced a jug of water atop his head, and after placing down his dish the young Human filled the Fae's glass, placed the jug upon the table –within arms reach but far enough that it stood no danger of being knocked over- and all three departed with a short bow. Tala was thankful for this new distraction, and amused himself by toying with his glass, unable to tear his eyes from the crimson pair that had yet to leave him.

"As the years passed, my grandfather called council to see what should be done about the creatures. All were agreed that something must be done, and elimination was the safest route. Unlike us, they did not feed on those they attacked. They simply turned them, increasing their numbers without the years of waiting for Lycan-pups to grow into adults. As far as we could estimate, they desired a world filled with Lycans, and no others. If they could not live in cities yet suffer in the wilds when the moon was weakest, then all people would."

Here Bryan interrupted, picking up a spoon and idly poking at the soft dark fluff that inhabited his bowl. "As a Fae I'm sure you know about the structural hierarchy of a wolf pack?"

"Yes, of course. Wolf packs are normally small, with 6 or 7 wolves at any given time. Some have been as large as 15, but normally there is not enough food to sustain its size, or there become disruptions in the hierarchy. Instead of dealing with perhaps two or three males, the Alpha Male will have to contend with as many as 13 other males striving to become the Alpha as he ages. In the average pack though, there is at least one breeding pair, the Alpha Male and Female, and usually other non-breeders who each have separate ranks, and the pups. Generally the pups have little-to-no interaction with the Alpha pair, except to follow orders, until they are older. They will normally try establishing the 'future' Alpha between their siblings through play and hunting at an early age."

"I seem to have learned a thing or two from this discussion, perhaps we may talk more about this in future. They seem more complicated than I had originally thought. However, we are deviating from the original point, and we should hopefully begin these negotiations before we retire to bed." With a graceful reluctance the lavender-haired male brought his spoon to his lips and shoveled some of the dark substance into his mouth with a grimace, which earned a chuckle from his King.

"As Bryan was saying, the Lycans lived in packs, and as time progressed some of the packs found that they could transform at will, with enough concentration. The only problem is it required quite an intense amount of physical exertion and for some, an almost trance-like meditative state. With the ability to transform you would think the matter would end, that they could go about building their cities…but they decided that that wasn't the point anymore. The Elves, Dwarves and Neko-jins decided to stay neutral, and the Humans chose the side of the Lycans. They believed that once we were eliminated, the Lycans would simply stop their destruction and leave everyone alone in harmony. Of course, we knew they were wrong."

"So…what?"

"We wiped them out…I shall have to have someone give you a tour of the throne room, I think you'd enjoy seeing all that remains of the Lycan race. The Humans, however, were another matter. They knew we needed them, which was the reason they chose the Lycans. They figured 'If the Lycans win, no more sending sacrifices to the Vampires. If we lose, no harm. They need us.' What they underestimated, was that we only needed their blood. We did not need them as a freed people leading their own lives and living in their own cities. So when the Lycans became extinct, the Humans became our pets as payment for their treachery."

"You consider the right to live without becoming a meal treachery?"

"And here becomes another timeless argument. This way is actually more humane. We no longer kill them. Simply drink our fill and send them on their merry way to continue their duties. Sure, the elderly we drain and fill our casks with their blood, but what use do the elderly serve other than to die? We give them purpose, and dignity, in their final years."

"If that is what you wish to call it. Am I to assume that the fate of the Fae is destined to be similar to that of the Humans?"

"Why should it? Eat your dessert, you hardly touched your meal." Kai noticed Bryan shoot him a warning glance, but ignored it and carried on with his earlier point. "You did not attack us, nor are you a threat in your current weakened condition. Perhaps if the other Fae cities should decide to attack this may change…but for the time being, you are rather defenseless."

"You do not wish us as slaves, you say you do not want Asphodel…then what is it that you want? I refuse to believe you will simply let us leave without gaining something for yourself in the process…and what exactly **is** this thing?" Tala, at the bluenette King's earlier prompt had followed Bryan's example, poking experimentally at the soft, mushy brown pile before him.

"Chocolate pudding." Bryan informed, pushing away his bowl just as Tala had pushed away his plate.

"…what is chocolate, and what are those…those…things on top? I recognize the cream, and strawberries…"

"Toffee."

Kai watched the redhead closely, amused by his reaction to the dessert. Bryan's Kai could understand – the General was not one for sweets. The redhead however blindly turned his nose up simply because of Bryan's response, and so he rose to his feet, moving around the table and grasping the armrests of the Fae's chair, turning it to face him. He disregarded Bryan's cautioning cough, and leant down to press his forehead against that of the stubborn male in front of him. "If you do not try it," he murmured lowly, "I shall feed you as one would feed a child."

"You. Would. **Not**." Tala growled, his body tightening in anger.

Kai didn't respond with words, he allowed his actions to speak for themselves. He dragged the bowl towards him, his other hand moving to grasp a spoon. "_Kai, do not_." He heard Bryan mutter without conviction, but the elder made no move to stop him as he spooned some of the pudding and raised it before the redheads tightly closed lips.

"I see you would prefer to wear your dessert." Kai chuckled.

"I would prefer to eat it or not as my choice, not at the whim of a Vampire who pushes his authority on others."

"I gave you the chance to sample it by choice, you did not. Humor me. Let this be one of the conditions towards the release of your people."

Tala's eyes widened but quickly narrowed into slits, his hands clenching into fists as he fought to regain the cool he had promised himself he would not lose. Not to this conceited bastard. "That is despicably low!"

"You said that to me once before, and I'm sure you remember what happened immediately afterwards. Do not make me show you the true meaning of despicable, and simply open your mouth."

Hissing in frustration, Tala thought about ending the whole thing right there. Just standing up and telling Bryan to escort him back to the dungeons and to schedule his execution. But it was not simply his life at stake, now was it? No, there was over two hundred other lives tied up into this demeaning situation. He had to do this…he had to lower himself to the status of an infant to ensure the lives of his people and his friends. What would his father have done? Would he have shamed himself so to save the lives of many? Or would he accept the fate of the elderly Humans, and spend their last hours dying with dignity.

He folded his arms before his chest and opened his mouth, counting slowly in his head. He glared venomously into victorious russet eyes, and as soon as the spoon disappeared from between his lips he clenched his jaw shut once more and swallowed the offending mousse, barely tasting it. "Satisfied?" He snarled, his cheeks burning with shame.

"Not yet." Kai reached back for the bowl, and from within plucked a strawberry from within the cold pudding. He dipped it into the cream that surrounded the pudding, and pressed it gently against the redheads tightly closed lips. "Come now, stop being childish. I promise, it tastes as delicious as you look…"

"WHAT!" Tala exclaimed, his jaw dropping and allowing the Vampire ample opportunity to stuff the red berry between his teeth. But before he could remove his fingers, the redhead snapped his mouth closed, not caring that two of Kai's fingers still lay within.

Kai jerked his hand away with a hiss of agitation, his eyes falling to examine the abused tips of his fingers then looking back up to meet the furious blue eyes of the Fae Prince. "That was not gracious."

"This is going too far-"

"I will be the one to decide what is too far and what is not." Kai retorted to the angered hiss, biting back his own frustration at the throbbing of his fingers. "This begins to weary me, so now the games will cease. You wonder what I want in return for releasing your people and guaranteeing no future attacks from us, the answer is simple. Your people will pay no tribute and send no sacrifices, and instead you will remain here, with me, as my mate."

Tala could feel the blood draining from his face as he stared bewilderedly at the imposing form of the bluenette now seated on the edge of the table. The crimson orbs seemed to scorch the very flesh from his bones with their ire, and he suddenly felt very frightened. He shot a glance towards the silent third party at the table, only to see him shaking his head as he stared down at the table. "…you cannot be serious! That is **ludicrous**! What even made you **begin** to think that I would **ever**-"

"Do you value the lives of your people, Prince Tala?" Kai sliced in coldly. "If you do, I urge you to consider your next words carefully."

"What makes you think…how do you even know that I…" The redhead babbled and tried to grasp at a solid train of thought, but they swarmed him in a blur of jumbled words and half-thought emotions. His sexual orientation had been a well-guarded secret by his parents in order to protect their family line…while true that there would be no worry of children were he to take a male to be his mate, tensions had already been running high between several of the older clans over land and loyalties to other races, and his father had hoped marriage would soothe some of the pains. Unfortunately for him, the very fact that the marriage was to be arranged between families made it impossible for him to choose a male.

The courtship rituals of their people were different in regards to sexual preference. Between two men, or women, courtship was accomplished through fighting. Nothing serious or dangerous, simply brawls to decide who would be the dominant in the relationship, and who would be the submissive. The fight would be private and the results a secret between the lovers, but it was a step required for the relationship to see if it would blossom or wilt.

When he had enquired of his father why he could not challenge a male from one of the families instead, his father had enquired what would happen if the results of the fight were not acceptable to either party? The marriage would fall through, and they would be back where they started. To marry a woman from another clan was the safer option, and for his people, Tala had accepted it.

"Whichever way you wish to proceed I will have you here with me, Tala. By force or by choice. I have tried to teach you this tonight, and yet you still rebel. Perhaps I should have been more candid when explaining the situation. If I must keep you here by force, your people will remain also and sold into slavery, just as the Humans were. I will proceed with my grandfather's campaign if only to make sure the remaining Fae clans do not rise to your defense. Your bodyguards will be summarily executed and I will wed you with a knife at your throat if necessary. If you fight or try to end your own miserable existence, you will seal the fate of your people."

"_Kai, calm down. You are not aiding your cause_." Bryan murmured soothingly. "_Be reasonable_."

"_I am done with reason_!" Kai snapped heatedly before reverting back to the common language of all races, but his temper had cooled, and he forced his features back into a composed mask, taking a deep breath to make sure he was calm once more. "If you submit to me" he continued, "you may select one of your bodyguards to return with your people to rule in your stead, and the other may stay as your companion. You will send word to the remaining Fae rulers that you are here willingly and that you were not coerced, and we will wed. Either way, I **will** have you, Tala."

Kai did not expect the redhead to jump to his feet, nor had he noticed the slender male grasp one of the knives brought with the meal. He brought his arm up quickly to stave off the blow, but before the knife could even begin to fall Bryan was behind the irate Fae, one arm wrapped around his throat, the other hand grasping the wrist wielding the weapon, forcing it to remain in the air. "That was very foolish Tala." He heard the Advisor whisper.

"Why me?" Tala demanded angrily, too demoralized from his failed outburst to struggle against the taller, broader male who now held most of his weight. He could feel tears of frustration prickling behind his eyelids, and he bit back a sob as he resolved himself not to cry. Not now, not in front of Kai. "Of all the people of all the races in all the world, **why** must you choose me?"

Kai rose to his feet, kicked aside the chair the Fae had previously sat in, and stood before him. "Because, of all the races, yours is the only race where males can conceive as easily as females, ensuring me an heir to carry on my line without the awkward fumblings of trying to maintain an erection long enough impregnate some Vampire shrew who married me for reasons as convenient as mine for marrying her. You are also royalty, and that will make up for the fact that you are male, and also the custom of your people to have same-sex marriages will assist my cause."

Tala simply shook his head and wished the earth would open to swallow him whole. He should have died in the Bastille…damn Johnny and damn Rei to Hell for surrendering him to make this choice! He tensed as he felt His Highness move closer to him, and at the same time he felt Bryan's grip on him tighten. "For the love of Markuth, do not resist Tala." He ordered lowly. At that particular point in time Tala didn't think he could resist even if he wished to…but recoiling as the Vampire reached out a hand to brush his fingertips down the redheads cheek was another matter.

His actions earned him a soft laugh from the bluenette, who pressed himself against the younger male and sandwiched him firmly between himself and Bryan, limiting any struggles he may decide to make at his next words. "If you accept my offer you will not be mistreated Tala. I would not treat you as a slave or raise a hand to you…unless you truly warranted it, as you did a minute ago. You would be my equal, all you would have to do is submit to me…" He dropped his head to rest his forehead upon that of the younger, forcing the watering blue eyes to meet his own.

He traced a hand across the boys muscled thigh and let it travel upwards, pausing for a moment to brush against the Fae's crotch. The blue eyes squeezed closed and a choked whimper escaped his lips, and Kai smirked slightly at the noise as he flashed a glance over Tala's shoulder to Bryan. The gaze spoke volumes as he looked back at the now shivering redhead. Bryan murmured soothingly in the redhead's ear, "Hush Tala, hush. Do not struggle or you will simply make it worse for yourself." And to Kai, he said "_Do not torture him so Kai…there is no reason for it._"

"_I am simply trying to show him how gentle I will be with him_." Kai replied with a chuckle, noticing a spot of chocolate at the corner of the redhead's mouth. Viewing this as an act of Markuth and a temptation he couldn't ignore, he dipped his head lower, his tongue slipping out to lightly lick away the sweet stain. The lips instinctively pinched into a thin white line. With a wicked grin, Kai ground the palm of his hand where it lay against the redhead's crotch, amused when the traitorous hips bucked to meet his hand. "I think this one is untouched Bryan." He murmured, moving his eyes once more to the lavender-haired Advisor who seemed almost as uncomfortable as Tala.

"He was until you stood up, My King." He managed to get out through gritted teeth. For a moment, Kai didn't understand why Bryan's voice sounded so strained, but as he saw the flushed cheeks of the redhead and the way his hips moved from side to side as if trying to avoid something, he began putting a picture together in his mind.

"Bryan…you do not…?"

The General had the grace to look mildly embarrassed, but his voice had recovered some sense of dignity. "I cannot help it, you are causing him to **squirm**."

Laughing, Kai waved his hand and shook his head, stepping backwards and away from the no-longer struggling Fae Prince. "I will give you until tomorrow at evening meal to make up your mind Tala. Until then, Bryan will stay with you and see that all your needs are met. I bid you goodnight, and I wish you a pleasant sleep. I will see you again tomorrow, either when you have come to a decision, or when you will be forced to make one. _Bryan, be sure he remains safe. My claim to power lies with him._"

Lifting the exhausted Fae into his arms, he nodded and offered a short bow to his King before turning away, heading back to the palace.


	6. Deliver Us

Never An Absolution Chapter 5

Deliver Us

.0.

Without a single word being spoken Tala could sense the pain and turmoil and fear as his people cried, could sense it all the way from the balcony in his room. He could hear their voices in his head, the women chattering worriedly, the men thinking thoughts best not thought, the children weeping for a reason they did not understand but knew all the same. Their lives would never be the same again. Their homes were destroyed, members of their families missing or dead. Some would have been fortunate enough to flee into the deeper areas of the forest, shrouded in the protection of the woods and all its inhabitants. But what could they do? There would be little left of Asphodel, nothing for them to return to…they were just as lost as those whose lives now depended upon him.

He heard the door of his rooms open and gripped the concrete railing hard, fingertips and knuckles turning white under the pressure as he glared down at the bustling city of Malevor. He waited, body tightening with each passing second the room stayed silent, and the cries of his people rang in his ears. He heard the soft clinking of plates and glasses and glanced quickly, briefly, over his shoulder to find a scantily dressed female laying down cutlery upon the table. She never so much as glanced at him, quickly and efficiently setting the table before bowing to the lavender-haired Vampire seated comfortably in one of the pair of chairs in his rooms, mauve eyes focused on his back.

Lowly, the older male murmured, "You should try to eat, you know. Starving yourself will do you no help."

Ignoring the concerned suggestion, Tala turned his eyes back out towards the city. He had awoken in a daze, but his body felt surprisingly invigorated and refreshed, and he had wondered where he was. But he had no need to wonder for long as everything rushed back to him within the space of a heartbeat – the battle at the Bastille, awaking in a dungeon with Rei and Johnny, being taken to these rooms by the Advisor of the new King of Malevor. Lascivious but professional guards, an even more lecherous Vampire Royal, piteous Human's who lived only to serve their new Masters, dinner in the gardens…the offer. He didn't remember how he had returned to the rooms, nor how he had ended up half-naked and asleep in the bed, only that the actions had not been committed by his own power.

"_I bid you goodnight, and I wish you a pleasant sleep. I will see you again tomorrow, either when you have come to a decision, or when you will be forced to make one."_

Several times already that day the door had opened, each and every time he had expected, **dreaded**, that this time, it would be Kai. That the other had come seeking the answer that he had failed to come to a decision to. He knew he should request to speak with Rei, or Johnny, or both before making the choice, but really what choice was there to be made? The bluenette had made it abundantly clear that willing or unwilling he would be claimed as Kai's.

The only question that remained, haunting his conscious thought, was how he should decide to be taken. Willing, to lose the respect of his people but ensure their safe return to Asphodel and the right to live free? Or unwilling to retain their respect and prolong their suffering, to see them become as the Humans, tamed house-pets with no dignity of their own. All the latter would require was for him to sacrifice his own dignity, to submit to the Vampire and agree to his terms. To write a letter to the other families explaining the situation, that he was a willing participant in this union and that the Vampire's sought no further wars.

Ha!

What Kai did not realize was that his own people were fractured, undecided of their alliances with one another. Some would accept this version of events with barely a glance, but others would see it for the farce they both knew it to be. Some might even see it only as a slur, a way to begin warring between the clans yet again at the perceived insult. And as the Vampire had pointed out – his own people at Asphodel would be no threat, and at the mercy of the other clans, they would be little more than sitting ducks.

The sun was sinking steadily into the horizon and Tala knew he would have to make a choice very soon. But there was a third choice, one he had yet to seriously contemplate but knew would be the easiest of all. To simply lean forward, to relax and let himself become weightless…it was a steep drop into the gardens, one he knew he would not survive even if he was to try. And each time his body had subconsciously pressed against the railing as he stared down at the plummet his spirit wished him to take Kai's voice would ring in his ears, drawing him back from the edge as he forced himself to surrender to gravity.

"_If you fight or try to end your own miserable existence, you will seal the fate of your people."_

He had no doubt the Vampire would do as he promised with only the slightest provocation, he did not seem the type to be dissuaded by the pleas of women or the frightened screams of children. Not if he was attempting to prove his point or simply enforce his word…but if that was the case, did that mean he would be able to trust the other male when it came to the matter of their bargain? He supposed that in some ways it did, that he was a man of his word regardless of whether that word was good or bad, right or wrong.

But Tala would be under his power despite the bluenette's promise of being an equal. He would be a Fae living in a city of Vampires, surrounded at all times and reminded by his own mind that he was allowed to live and remain only by Kai's good graces. If he displeased Kai…he shuddered and his eyes flicked nervously to Bryan as images from the previous night returned to him once more, caught between a rock and a hard place, forced to endure the humiliation not only of being force-fed but touched and tasted…it made him feel ill to think he had enjoyed the feel of the Vampire's hand against him, teasing…promising. He knew Kai would not take rejection well, nor would he leave any such act unpunished.

And if that was what he would do in the presence of another, while trying to encourage the redhead to remain and submit...Tala hated to think what Kai might do when he had no where to go and no other choice but to allow the bluenette his way. His bodyguard would be just as powerless to protect him as he would be to protect himself, he knew, should he choose to remain willingly. Perhaps he would be able to convince Kai to allow them both to leave, to save them the pain of watching him surrender…

"…Bryan?" He broached softly as he turned towards the door only to find that the lavender eyes had apparently yet to leave him, a brow arching curiously.

"You have decided?"

"No…but…may I speak with you?"

"You already are, so I see no difficulties that would stop you from conversing further." The older male smirked, extending a hand to the chair opposite him. He found it within himself to smile, thankful at least that the other seemed approachable and not as threatening as he had first imagined. He took the chair, crossing his legs and folding his arms, but after a few moments of silence passed the other asked, "What is it you wish to speak to me about, Tala?"

"This…this will not leave the room, will it?"

"Not if you do not wish it to."

"Thank you…I just…" He sighed in frustration and rubbed an agitated hand over his eyes. Regardless of how amenable the lavender-haired male was, he was still Kai's advisor. He was still a Vampire. Despite his kindness, he was still the enemy. How could he trust this man? He couldn't, he realized suddenly. Bryan's loyalty was with Kai, not even the rightful ruler of Malevor yet, and it was with the bluenette that his interests lay. But in this place…who else was there? Keeping his eyes closed, he forced himself to continue. "…I cannot bring myself to discuss this with the others. Not yet."

"Understandable." Bryan agreed lightly, not failing to notice the redhead's hesitance or the fact that the boy could no longer bring himself to meet his eyes, but he did not let this bother him. He rested his chin atop his knuckles and continued to gaze intently at the fair features. "You do not wish to trouble them with a choice that can be made by only you. You would prefer to go to them and leave them with orders rather than questions. To reassure them that you are aware of your decision and show that you are prepared to stand by it."

"Exactly." The blue eyes blinked open, shining with confusion, and Bryan permitted himself a smirk. "How do you…?"

"I have been in the service of His Highness since he was but a child, I am quite practised at reading the feelings people do not wish to speak. You might be surprised, but he was quite the closemouthed child in his youth. He guarded his opinions and feelings very closely. At times I was tempted to beat him to have the answers from him." He fell silent for a long moment, Tala noticing that he seemed to fade into his own thoughts before rousing himself back. "You are not as good at disguising your feelings as he was, even at such a young age."

"Then you know what I wish to ask?"

"Now you assume too much of me. I said I can read emotions, not minds."

Tala chewed on that remark for a moment, debating in his head how he should raise his thoughts, and found himself ungraciously blurting out, "Can he be trusted?"

"I trust him." Bryan replied with a nonchalant shrug. "But I'm sure my unwavering trust in his capabilities and principles hold little bearing to you. As with this bargain, you are the only one who can decide the answer to that question Tala. From what little interaction you have shared with him, I'm sure you do not trust him in the slightest, and I do not think any could fault you for feeling that way. But consider this, please – if he had wished you serious harm, he would not have spared you in the Bastille. Nor would he have had you moved to more comfortable accommodations. What he has gleaned from me about your kind he learned only after our return to Malevor."

His eyes dropped to the floor and he unfolded his arms to lift a hand to cup his chin as he absorbed the Vampire's soft words. It was true, he supposed. They had been treated more as guests than as prisoners, even if they were guests reluctantly. Another thought, one the lilac-haired male had not raised, was that Kai had also done everything in his power to keep him from the Senate. He didn't understand the significance of this, at least not fully, but he knew it meant something. Something important. He forced himself to think hard, to decipher the complex riddle behind the seemingly simple theory.

They had disagreed, had they not? The Senate thought Kai incapable of ruling, and obviously Kai thought otherwise. The Senate were clearly as loyal to Voltaire as Bryan was to Kai but…no, no that wasn't it. The Senate would care naught who their ruler was, unless it was one of them. Or all of them, and without a King that's how it would be. He frowned thoughtfully. If the Senate was in power, the Vampire Prince would not have been able to keep him from them, so obviously that wasn't quite right either. Unless… "Do the Senate know what Kai has planned?"

"Yes, they do. The only thing they do not know is that you are to be his choice of mate. As we speak I am sure they are sat in a dark room somewhere, muttering and trying to decide whom he has chosen to be his bride and what they can do to stop the marriage from taking place. And that is a very comforting thought."

"That they plan against your King?"

"That they are not smart enough to think of a way to stop his ascension." A smirk as gentle as his voice as he corrected the young redhead seated opposite him, waving a scolding finger. "It is one thing to plan, Tala, it is another to be capable of fulfilling your plan. But I do not see what bearing you think the Senate have in regards to how much you should or should not trust the King."

"Simply…curious, I suppose. But I ask you again Bryan because you did not answer me – can he be trusted?"

"I did answer you, youngling, and can offer you no answer better than that."

"His word, then, if you force me to be specific. Can I trust that he will do as he says?"

"Yes, you can."

"And the negotiations…will he be receptive were I to add in some…conditions?"

"I suppose it would depend on the conditions. The arrangement has not even been confirmed yet, let alone etched in stone, and both of you were rather too heated to properly discuss the terms evening last. Perhaps now that both of your tempers have cooled you might be able to come to some sort of mutual agreement." Bryan was unable to help noticing the faint blush that streaked across the redhead's cheeks and tried not to smirk. He had put to rest his own embarrassment from the night before by the time he had returned the slender Fae to his chambers and put him to bed, but knew that the same could not be said of the now blushing youth before him who cleared his throat with an endearingly nervous demeanour.

"Yes I uhm…I would wish to apologize for that. Not to him, of course, he deserved what I almost did and worse." The latter part was stated with surprising firmness, and Bryan nodded his acceptance of the apology. "But to you…I would not wish to put you in such a position again."

He waved away the rest of the apology with a dismissive hand, shaking his head. "He can be trying, but you must not allow him to bait you so. You have not been the first to react in such a way to his words, and I know you will not be the last, either. Had you been anyone else, he would probably have ordered your execution, but because he needs you…and do not let that thought lull you into a false sense of security. He will simply discipline you in other ways. Heed my words very carefully Tala, I trust that my remark will not leave the room. I seek only to help you."

"I…I will not repeat a word." He assured, genuinely stunned that the other had been so truthful, lowering his eyes as he nodded his thanks for the advise. "Have you…have you spoken with Johnny or Rei since I saw them last?"

"Yes, I spoke with the Neko-jin last night before I came to see to you. The redhead was not so receptive to my presence so I thought it best to avoid him, though I had a guard escort the Neko to visit him and pass assurances that all is well." Bryan had the grace to offer an embarrassed smile as he realized he had forgotten all about his visit to the golden-eyed bodyguard. "He wishes you to know that he is safe, he is sure that Johnny is also safe and that he hopes you are well. I assured him you were; thankfully I cannot be deemed a liar for up until that point you were well."

"Would it be possible if I might visit them myself?"

"I can take you as soon as your discussions with the King are over, if you wish. It would not be wise to go now, so close to sunset."

"Indeed, I would hate to wait." Kai announced from the doorway as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him without a backward glance as he approached the glass door that led out and onto the balcony, hands clasped loosely behind his back as he enjoyed the cooling air. Briefly he let his eyes flick across the room, taking in the neatly made bed, the position of the seated males, the folded clothing from the previous night resting atop the dresser, the untouched meal he had had sent to ensure the Fae had been eating. "I see you still refuse to eat."

"I found my appetite lacking." The redhead excused coolly, already creating a wall between his anger and whatever words the bluenette might casually toss in an attempt to infuriate him. "However you did not come here to check on my diet."

"Did I not? While you remain here I am morally inclined to ensure your well-being youngling."

"One must first have morals to be influenced by them."

Bryan shook his head with a sigh as he rose to his feet. "Highness, if I may have a word with you before you begin the negotiations?"

This earned him a raised eyebrow as the crimson eyes moved to him, silently questioning the interruption. "Can it not wait until afterwards?" The shrug he received in response did not offend him, even though he knew that technically Bryan was honour-bound to answer him if he were to push the issue…but he had never been one for pulling rank, especially not with Bryan. He turned amused eyes back to the confused Fae. "As you wish, if you would join me on the balcony." He did not fail to notice his advisor shoot a reassuring smile at the redhead before following him out into the increasingly chilly air, closing the doors behind him with a gentle click. "What is it?"

"I thought you might wish to know of the Prince's wellbeing."

"Indeed, I suppose I should ask. Did you have any troubles with him last night after I left you?"

"No, I returned him to his chambers and put him to bed without incident, then stayed with him as you requested." Here, Bryan paused as he debated on whether or not he should mention it at all…it was not as if he was breaking Tala's trust, despite feeling that way, for if the redhead was unaware of his actions then had he any right to deny they had taken place? Frowning, and with a silent prompt from Kai, he continued, "I do not think he slept well, however. For most of the night he tossed and turned in his sleep, on more than one occasion I had to make sure he didn't fall right out of the bed."

"So he is a restless sleeper, many are. I see no cause for concern."

"The cause for concern, Highness, is not that he slept restlessly. It is that while doing so he spent most of the night crying out."

"Saying what?"

"I am unsure. It sounded like nothing more than babbling to me, there was only one word I could distinguish clearly from it all."

Kai frowned, his eyes sweeping with bored disinterest over what was to be his realm as the shadows swept slowly across the land. "And what was that?"

"'Kai.'"

The frown turned into an amused smirk as soon as the lilac-haired males words registered and he chuckled softly. "So the Princling dreams of me."

"I do not think they were good dreams." Bryan pointed out disapprovingly.

"But they exist nonetheless. Besides, a bad dream to him may be a good dream to me." When Bryan gave no further reply he sighed in frustration at his Advisors newfound lack of humour and he tried to dismiss the thoughts of dreams from his mind as he contemplated on what other important questions he should ask in regards to the Fae Prince, but found that easier said than done. "He has not eaten." He managed after another minute of musing.

"No, he has not. Perhaps after the negotiations are concluded he will find his appetite returned, but until then we should not force him. I know you seek to establish your dominance Kai but it does not help your cause in convincing him. Indeed it only drives him further from you, as was proven by your little display in the gardens last night. Suggest that he eat but do not make him, and you will find him more receptive to you."

"I will take your opinion under advisement. Has he come to a decision, do you know?"

"I believe so, though which it is I remain unsure." It was only a white-lie, he assured himself. The redhead had not confirmed an answer to him, only asked questions. He was not lying by not offering his opinion on whether or not the Fae had finally accepted to submit. "He spent most of the afternoon out here thinking it over. I must confess I was surprised by his self-restraint…I know that on more than one occasion he thought of simply throwing himself over the railing."

"And you were going to allow him?"

"No, not at all. When I first noticed I was preparing to go and return him inside, he was leaning out rather far but…after a moment he simply rocked back on his heels and returned to his thoughts. I knew then that he would not end his life. I remembered your warning to him evening last as well as he did. He would toy with the idea, but his honour kept him from committing the act."

"You are fond of him."

"I respect that he is not a pampered, pompous Princling who would put an end to his own life and condemn those of his people. He is selfless, he is wise despite his youth…I see much of you in him, at least how you were when you were a boy."

Kai snorted and shook his head. "Rubbish. He is nothing like I was."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. You did not grow to be the man I expected you to, Kai." He caught the angered glare shot at him and smirked, shaking his head. "Do not mistake my words; I am not disappointed in how you turned out. Actually, I'm rather thankful you did not turn out as I had originally thought you would, otherwise I would now be serving the Senate. Circumstances changed you, that is how life works. I am proud to serve you, always have been, always will be."

A slow nod from the bluenette, unsure how to take these vaguely sentimental words as he turned back to look into the Fae's chambers. For a moment he simply watched as the redheaded youth sulked nervously in his chair before he leant back against the railing and folded his arms across his chest as he turned his gaze to the stars instead. "You are a reprehensibly dependable pillar of support Bryan. Time and again your service proves invaluable to me. I hope you know that in the winter of your life I intend to return your loyalty, despite your protests."

Now it was Bryan's turn to snort indignantly. "I am still in the prime of my youth, you insolent _techlar_. Do not make me prove it to you on the battlefield yet again."

"Will you be staying with us during the discussion?" Kai diverted with a slow smirk, crimson eyes smouldering with amusement as they moved back to the older male yet again.

"No, I will take my leave, all the while hoping that you will at least **try** to behave courteously in my absence, and return when you are done so that he might visit his bodyguards."

Little else to be said, Kai watched as Bryan turned and walked back into the room, offering a short farewell to the redhead before disappearing behind the door he had entered from with nothing more than a soft click. Kai remained where he was for several moments, gazing out towards Malevor once more and wondering whether or not the kingdom was truly worth all the effort he was being forced to put into it. It would be much easier to take it by force, to simply execute the senate and any who opposed his ascension, send the little Fae on his way back to Asphodel and rule as he had wished to in the beginning.

Alone, with all the power in **his** hands.

But the redhead who now stood before him, eyes lowered and arms folded across his chest as he gazed at some vague point in the distance…he was pretty. And could breed heirs, a definite plus. At some point in the future Kai would need one, perhaps even two if the wars picked up again. As he had stated the night before – it would save a lot of time, effort and awkwardness in the near future. On top of that, it would probably put Boris's hackles up yet again, and that was a hobby Kai was sure he would never grow tired of.

And the slender but firm body, trembling lightly as the cold enveloped his exposed arms and chest, tight with worry and nervousness. But the spine still straight, the shoulders still squared, head still held high…the only thing that betrayed his proud bearing were those downcast eyes. Those beautiful, defiant azure eyes that stared blankly at the scenery but saw nothing in their despair except darkness. Frowning, he caught the Fae's chin with a finger, tilting the fair face so that those eyes were forced to meet his own. The breeze playfully stirred the crimson bangs hanging in front of the crystal-blue orbs and Kai allowed the finger to trail tenderly over the strong jaw, higher over the smooth cheek, and he brushed the lock of hair back behind the others ear. _"Beautiful."_ He murmured softly.

If the Fae disliked his touch or understood his words, he refused to let it show. When he finally spoke his voice was low, firm, polite, "You have come for my decision, have you not?"

"Indeed. Do you have one for me, or shall I choose for you?" Crimson eyes assessed the other critically, searching for any nervous twitch or flinch the other might make, but was remarkably disappointed when all he picked up was the delicate looking fists clench tightly beneath the folded arms as the lean body straightened slightly higher.

"I'm sure that **if** I was to surrender to your ridiculous ploy that conditions would be made?"

"Some might be agreed upon, **if** one was to surrender."

The head tilted slightly to the side, not enough for the icy eyes to leave the smouldering garnet pair opposite him, but enough to ensure that the hand that had begun to caress his cheek no longer made contact. The action was noticed but politely overlooked in the face of more important issues. "My people would be free to return to Asphodel, as well as my bodyguards, with no tribute owed to you."

"**A** bodyguard. The other will remain here as your companion."

"I want both of them returned."

Kai smirked in amusement. "Is that an act of nobility…or a desire to avoid them seeing your subjection?"

"Both."

"My ruling stands. One will stay here with you as an attendant …unless you'd prefer both, and your people, to remain here with you…"

Tala grit his teeth in frustration, prayed the Vampire would not notice the action, and threw his eyes back to the scenery as he tried to regain his composure. He had hoped the bluenette would have accepted that, to have him all to himself with no other the redhead could turn to, but it seemed not. This confused him, but he decided not to question it lest his next request receive an automatic no out of spite. "You will send men to escort my people home, and have them remain there until they have rebuilt?"

Kai allowed himself to muse on that for a moment, then nodded his approval. "That could be arranged, providing I have your word a letter will be sent to the other Fae clans regarding your presence here."

"A letter will matter naught to several clans, but I will write and send one nonetheless." He closed his eyes as he thought back over his discussion with Bryan, over the thoughts that had plagued him since he had awoken in the morning until now, and found he had nothing else to ask for. What more could he ask? The Vampire would force one of his friends to remain and witness his humiliation, the other would return to Asphodel with his people and a Vampire escort… "I have nothing further to ask."

"Excellent. Would you like an idea of what will be happening within the coming months, or would you prefer to be surprised at every turn?"

He opened his eyes long enough to shoot a withering glance into the smug crimson depths and wondered how he was ever going to find the inner-strength to live with such an infuriating man, then pushed those thoughts aside. There were two-hundred reasons why sitting in the courtyard who could have been sitting instead in a dungeon…or a gallows...or a bedroom… "I don't like surprises."

"I didn't think you would. The first thing I require from you, youngling, is that you eat something, and there is no room for argument there. Tomorrow, our union will be announced before Malevor, as well as some other trivial matters I must see to. At the soonest possible opportunity we will wed, and the rest is eternity." He finished with a vague wave of the hand. "But that is a brief plan, I will now inform you of what I require in regards to each. When I choose to mate with you, you will **not** fight me. We will follow the Vampire traditions for marriage so that none may argue my claim by stating that the marriage is not legally binding in this realm. After that…you will behave as any good Queen does."

Tala snorted angrily even as his cheeks tinted pink, his eyes narrowing in a glare. "Is that all?"

"No, there is another more…sensitive matter I must stress the importance of. I know how…talented, if you will, Fae are with herbs. Potions. Medicines. You will do nothing to hinder your ability to give me heirs."

"It is not a simple matter of-"

"It is a simple matter. If you will not conceive, then you are as useless to me as a barren wife. And equally as disposable." The previously amused embers were stoked into angered flames as Kai forced the Fae to meet his eyes once more. He could tell immediately that the other recognized the seriousness of the issue, but also that he still had some form of argument to make. Impatiently, he turned his back on the other and took a deep breath, trying to reign in the anger that had threatened to overtake him. "Finish your statement."

Had it been a request, the redhead might have been tempted to refuse. But it had not been a request, it was a cold, hard command that demanded compliance and he swallowed thickly. "I do not know **what** kind of idea you have about the Fae ability to conceive…but it is not as simple as it is for other races." He prayed the other would keep his back to him as he spoke, sure that if he was forced to meet those devastatingly stunning eyes he would never be able to finish. "There are certain…rules, I suppose you could say."

"Such as?"

"There may never be more than one birthing."

"Excuse me?"

Those eyes were locked on his in a heartbeat and he forced a nonchalant shrug as he glanced down at the floor. "We are eternal, we do not need to constantly reproduce to maintain our populace as Dwarves and Humans do. We erhm…" He trailed off as he attempted to swallow the knot that had formed in his throat, betraying him as it tried to stop his words. He could feel the blush heating his cheeks, but was unsure of the emotion he caught in the posture of the Vampire standing so casually before him. "We are not restricted to one child, simply one birthing before we can bear no more. There may be a child, or twins, or triplets from the birth…some Fae have been known to birth as many as eight in one sitting…but if the child is born still…" He shook his head sadly, but said nothing.

"So what you're telling me," Kai began slowly, eyes narrowed in both confusion and amusement, "is that the entire thing is a gamble on whether or not you are strong enough to bear the child? That there will never be more than one attempt, maybe never more than one heir…and not even the one if it dies in birth."

"Pretty much." Came the light response. "But there are certain… circumstances that hold sway in regards to the process. If you will but follow them, the chances of you having your heir increase substantially."

"If this was to take place, can we safely assume we agree to one-another's terms?"

"We can."

Kai stepped closer to the statuesque form of the redhead, one hand capturing a flawless ivory cheek as he used it to bring the other closer to him, smirking as the redhead whimpered softly. "So we have a deal?"

"We have a deal."

Tala felt the very air in his lungs vanish as a pair of hungry lips came to land upon his own at the same time a strong arm wound around his waist, pressing their bodies tightly together at the same time he was nudged backwards and into the bedroom. An insistent tongue danced teasingly against his lips, urging them to part and he squeezed his eyes closed and bit the corner of his lip sharply when the backs of his thighs connected roughly against the sharp edge of what he could only assume was the table.

He felt the Vampire moan against his mouth, never breaking the kiss as he was pushed back into a laying position upon the smooth, chilly surface. He parted his lips slowly, hesitantly, and let out a weak whimper as the tongue immediately accepted his invitation and set about ravenously exploring every inch of his mouth. He found a hand moving to slide into the navy strands at the back of the others head, fingers curling tightly as strong hips thrust against his own and sent a delicious finger of pleasure trailing down his spine. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought hazily as the hips pushed against him once more, drawing a shaky moan from his throat.

But then he felt the hand at his pants…


	7. Sun Doesn't Rise

Never An Absolution Chapter Six

.0.

Note: Due to a personal tragedy I have found myself lacking the will to write. Time doesn't seem to be helping rekindle the writing flame, so perhaps pushing forward regardless will kick start the urge. Sorry for the delay. As always, a chapter for my loving Luna-sama.

.0.

Panic swept through him like a tidal wave, washing away the first flickers of lust and stripping the heat from his flesh as his skin grew chill. He brought his hands up to push at the broader males chest, twisting and squirming beneath him at the same time he tried to catch his foot against solid ground, to force his body up and away from the insistent tugging of the strong, nimble fingers working deftly at the ties of his breeches. He fought futilely against the growing terror trying to take grip of his mind and steal his sanity…what little the conceited Vampire King had not already stolen with his kisses.

The aforementioned royal –no stranger to act he intended to perform upon the slender redhead sprawled wantonly across the table- had interpreted these weak struggles as encouragements to hurry and he nipped lightly at the full lower lip of his soon-to-be-mate in a silent command to still, to be patient only as long as it would take for him to dispose of the dark materials swathing his svelte frame. He could feel the knots coming away between his fingers and allowed a smirk of victory to tug at his lips as his hand snaked beneath the cloth to encounter warm, soft, untouched skin.

Abruptly there was a sharp stinging jolt flashing like lightning across his tongue and up into the back of his skull, his body instinctively darting back to avoid further assault as a hand came up to his mouth, fingers lightly probing his throbbing tongue and coming back crimson. He offered the redhead beneath him a curious half-smirk half-frown, aroused by the blood and confused by the sudden resistance the bite entailed, his head cocking to the side as he tried to assess whether the blue-eyed beauty was trying to entice or repulse him. To judge the similarities between his current expression and those of a deer caught in a hunter's sight, he suspected the latter. "Drawing blood is not the best way to stop me, Princling."

The cyan eyes narrowed slightly as a rosy hue traced identical streaks across his cheeks. "It was hard to say 'Stop' with your tongue in my throat."

"You desired something else there?"

A low hiss of frustration and embarrassment was the only response Kai received for a long, tense moment in which the redhead looked prepared to kill him by any means necessary before the eyes fluttered closed with a tired sigh as the head dropped back to thump softly on the table. "I can't stop you."

"No, you cannot." He was pleased by this statement of the obvious. "But you wish me to, even though I know very well you were enjoying yourself. If you would prefer a change of location, I can restrain myself long enough to put you to bed…or bath…or floor…" No response, not even one of anger attempting to mask humiliation he was so used to receiving when he threw such offers to the Fae. He simply lay there atop the table, pliant and submissive, waiting to be dealt with however Kai deemed fit. He did not like this sudden change in demeanor, frowning. "I expect an answer when I ask a question."

"No, I would not prefer a change of location."

The frown darkened to a scowl at the neutral, dismissive retort and he gasped the younger males chin between two fingers, yanking the boys face closer to his own. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you." Those blue diamonds snapped open in a heartbeat, narrowed and spitting venom and open contempt towards the bluenette, and Kai couldn't help but find himself wondering how they had gone from kissing to this. "I could do without the attitude, but for now this will suffice. At least you're acting like a man."

"And you play the part equally as well when it suits you."

"What is **that** supposed to mean?"

"It means you treat me like some kind of exotic pet you just purchased from a travelling circus, but we both know who the more…**animalistic** of the pair is, don't we?" There was an open challenge in the sapphire irises, the anger and disdain swirling like a thundercloud within the depths and bringing out the blue to a crystalline sharpness that only aided in driving his point home. "Oh yes, **Prince** Kai, you are a fine specimen of masculinity and strength, but that doesn't make you a man. You are a **parasite**, physically and psychologically. You feed on the unhappiness of others as easily as you feed on their blood."

Kai smirked, but there was no warmth to it, no devilish charm or seductive implication. He kept a firm hold of Tala's face even though the grip was not required, the face tilted up towards him in a show of defiance and fearlessness as he rested his free hand on the table beside his head, leaning down over the slimmer body to keep it in place. "'It's in my nature.' Said the scorpion to the frog." He murmured softly.

"What?"

"You've never heard the story? I suppose it shouldn't surprise me, you seem ignorant to many things for a man your age. Allow me to enlighten you. Long ago and far away, in a land without time and a time before us, there was an island filled only with animals. Hares, deer, wolves, mountain cats and so many, many others, any you can possibly imagine." He released the fair face to instead toy with a bang of baby-fine crimson hair, still smirking down into those icy eyes. "Well, one fall there was a particularly bad storm. Rivers rose, the plains were flooded, many of the animals were dying. Of course the aquatic animals had the advantage, one of which being the frog."

"I do not see the point of this." Tala informed through gritted teeth.

"You never do, until I'm finished." Kai retorted smoothly, brushing off the interruption. "As I was saying, the frog was at an advantage, it could live on both land and in water. As it travelled on through the island it saw a pitiful sight. On a rock, surrounded by water and surely about to be washed away by a wave, was a scorpion. Despite its better judgment the frog offered to carry the scorpion to safety, to somewhere there might be land. 'But you must not sting me' warned the frog, 'or we will both perish'. And so the scorpion hopped onto the frogs back and away they went."

"This is foolish."

"The frog began to tire quickly, not equipped to deal with the additional weight as it swam, but it did not throw the scorpion. It kept pushing on and on, getting deeper and deeper, when it felt a sudden sting. The frog immediately knew what had happened and, as its body began to paralyze under the effects of the poison, it asked only one question. 'Why did you do that? You've killed us both!'"

"'It's in my nature.'" Tala whispered.

"Precisely. Who am I to question why I must act the way I was born to? Because you believe I should? Silly Fae." He pushed himself up and away from the redhead, strolling towards the hearth and the flame, knowing he would find his comfort in watching the flickering fire. It always had a calming effect on him despite its self-destructive behavior, its never-ending hunger and its heartless indiscretion. "I will take you to bed sooner or later Princling. You cannot prevent it forever."

Belatedly Tala found himself rising to a seated position on the smooth surface, sliding across to sit at the edge, his hands mechanically setting about retying his breeches and wincing at the obvious signs of arousal that fought to keep them open. He kept his eyes studiously locked on his shaking fingers as he tried to tie the knot, even as he formed a response to the man somewhere behind him. "I do not try to prevent it forever; I try only to fulfill my side of the negotiations."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning there are customs to be recognized and performed, factors to take into account. Our bodies have ways to prevent such problems as unwanted pregnancies and indiscreet childhood liaisons."

Kai smirked and threw a glance over his shoulder, noting with no small amount of satisfaction the difficulties the redhead seemed to be having with his pants and trembling hands. "Then as we speak you are…infertile?"

"Basically…yes."

"Then I see no reason why I shouldn't-"

"No, **you** wouldn't." He snapped irritably as he finally gave up on the ties, rising to his feet and pacing between the table and the window, running an agitated hand through his hair in a futile attempt to distract himself from this unwanted and embarrassing conversation that would surely end up in the arrogant bluenette finding some loophole in the arrangement. Taking a deep breath he tried to sound calm as he continued his explanation, not once looking back for fear of debilitating silence overtaking him. "Things…fail with repeated use. Blades will dull, paper will tear, silver will tarnish…my body is the same."

"Be frank Princling, I have no time for similes and metaphors."

"I explained there may only be one birthing, yes? The…the womb weakens with each…" A hiss of frustration echoing within the sound of flesh striking flesh caused the bluenette to turn to the helplessly inept redhead and he couldn't help but sigh at his obvious discomfort.

"Every time I take you will lessen the chance of successful birth, is **that** what you're trying to explain?"

"…yes."

"Then I suppose I will be forced to accept that, for the time being at least." He murmured as his eyes passed over the slender form of their own free will, tempting him to move towards the Fae and throw him back on the table and finish what he had started, regardless of the effects it may or may not have on the future. It was an awfully convenient excuse anyway, some small voice whispered in his mind as a frown came to his lips. For some unknown reason, he began to wonder if one of the redheads companions had been more than that. True, the Neko-jin was slim and exotic, not exactly suited to his own taste, and the broader redhead was loud and crass…but they had been unable to kill their little Princling in the face of capture. That was either love or a foolishness that he would have killed even Bryan for had they been in the redheads predicament.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

The soft voice, distrustful and vaguely frightened, drew him from his musing and his lips turned up into a smirk that did nothing to hide the evident ferocity that, to Tala's keen eyes, seemed to swirl around the bluenette like thunderous storm clouds. "How am I staring at you, Princling?" He asked lowly in return, his feet moving of their own volition to bring him to tower above the still seated redhead whose eyes were trying to remain narrowed in a warning glare, but the lean body betrayed him by inching back as far as it could when his hands came to rest outside the younger males thighs, their faces but inches apart. Kai's senses sparked as he scented the fear radiating from the Fae and chuckled darkly. "Am I scaring you?"

"No." Came the immediate, defiant lie.

"Good, I wouldn't like to think you answered this question only out of fear." One hand left the table as a finger danced lightly, briefly against a soft ivory cheek, the senses in the digit sparking delightfully as they absorbed the smooth, silk-like feel of the others skin. It was a small pleasure Kai was sure would never disinterest him, no matter how often or intimately he touched the redhead in the future. The smirk widened as he saw the other recoil as subtly as he could. "Do men even succeed to arouse you? Or do you prefer women?" He watched as the mouth dropped open wordlessly, the high cheekbones flushing an endearing shade of pink and he was unable to repress a chuckle at the redheads discomfort.

"I do not think that is relevant."

"I think it is highly relevant." Kai disagreed lightly as his hand fell away from the fair face to instead stroke the graceful curve of the Fae's throat. "I am being amiable about your stakes in this matter, I allowed you to bargain with me though we both know it was entirely unnecessary for me to do so. I think, at the very least, you should humor me and answer the question. Which sex brings fire to your senses? Or is it that neither appeals to you…?"

Tala grit his teeth and straightened as best he could without coming into further bodily contact with the smug bluenette, trying to dismiss the hand caressing his skin as nothing more than an irritating breeze. "Not that it is any concern of yours, because as you said I am in no position to resist you and therefore my preference is inconsequential…but yes, I prefer men."

Kai nodded approvingly, the smirk decreasing a fraction as his head tilted. "Then am I to assume it is I who does not please you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are attracted to males, yet not me it would seem. I wonder if it is because you find me unlikable, or if it is because a body already warms your bed."

"You…you are out of your mind." He seethed, hands coming up to shove the bluenette away, scowling when the broader body refused to budge.

"A woman your parents betrothed you to back in Asphodel, perhaps? Maybe a pretty serving boy at your fathers court? Or could it possibly be one of the two residing in my palace as we speak? You have expressed a desire to be reunited with them, I do recall. Which is it, hmm?" When he received no reply, his hand sprung like a snake to find purchase upon a slender hip, dragging the lean body firmly against his own as he reveled in the surprised gasp he had drawn from the otherwise silent Fae. "I was led to believe Neko-jins were the enemy of your kind, children of Vanitas. Why is it one earned a place as a guard of the royal body?"

"You are being ridiculous!" Tala hissed lowly, his eyes narrowing to sharp slits as he understood the direction in which the conversation was headed. "My father and I found Rei in the woods when I was a child, abandoned and starving. Originally he was a playmate, then as I grew my mother insisted he become my whipping boy. Then, when that **duty** no longer needed serving, he was appointed as my bodyguard. You are a fool if you think there is more than that."

"A fool, am I now? Perhaps you should not judge too quickly. I do not take kindly to competition Princling, and for you I will make sure there is no one to contend with by whatever means amuse me." He allowed the silence that descended as soon as he had finished speaking to last for several agonizing moments, watching as the not so subtle threat was received and understood in the widening of worried sapphire eyes. He offered the Fae an agreeable smile. "Bryan has been spending quite a bit of time assuring your bodyguards of your safety, but I have noticed he has spent more time in the company of the Neko-jin than the other. Perhaps as a reward for his unwavering loyalty to me I should make a gift of him."

The redheads lips tightened in a thin angry line as he forced himself to continue to meet the relentless blood-kissed irises of the bluenette, every inch of his rigid stance screaming outrage and fearlessness, but as always he knew his eyes betrayed him. "You wouldn't dare." It seemed a half-hiss, half-whisper, low and venomous but lacking the steel of surety in his belief. He knew Kai was willing to do exactly what he said if he felt his position was threatened and, after another moment of eternity, the redhead sighed. "If it would make you feel better, send both away. Perhaps that would reassure your fragile ego that neither has shared my bed."

"Now why would I do that? You seem quite worried about the possibility of me granting your little pet to Bryan yet you know he is much more…courteous, shall we say, than I am. What are you hiding from me, Princling? Do not lie and say you hide nothing, I can see the secret in your eyes. I simply cannot imagine what could be so bad as to warrant the removal of your last living friends."

"What I do or do not hide is of no matter to what we are discussing. You worry one of them shares my bed, then dismiss them both to Asphodel. It's what you want, isn't it? To have me all to yourself, no competition? No threats? If so, then they must go. Please." The bluenette seemed unshakable, his eyes a swirling mixture of amusement and resolve, taunting him silently as if to say 'I know your game and I will not play it'. For that's all it was, Tala realized abruptly as he felt his stomach sink. To the Vampire Prince this discussion of throwing Rei to Bryan or keeping his people as slaves in lieu of his disobedience was nothing but an amusement.

Even the seduction had been an unwinnable game – at least, unwinnable for anyone but Kai. The Senate were playing against the bluenette for the throne, each believing they were entitled to it by rights and customs. He was the pawn in the middle, the valuable piece that could be used by either to attain their goals, and to ensure his co-operation Kai had given him what he wanted. But now he was asking for one of the Vampire's terms to be changed, to be re-written, and Tala found himself wondering if it was simply the thought of being challenged or whether it was actually important to whatever plan was being set-up about him.

Swallowing away the lump that had formed in his throat Tala hesitantly eased himself closer to the male directly in front of him, letting his body rest against the length of the firm physique as a hand came up to lightly stroke through the slate bangs. Those liquid-fire eyes seemed to shimmer but they did not waver, a smirk tugging at the bluenettes lips as he remained still under the tentative caress that trailed down to tickle almost distractingly at his cheek. Did Kai know what he was doing? Tala wondered as his nerves threatened to waver. _'Of course he does…the important question is can he be bought?' _For some strange reason this thought brought him comfort and, with a quick breath, he rolled his hips against Kai's, biting his tongue to repress a moan at the stimulation to his still aroused senses.

He watched in satisfaction as the ruby eyes widened in seeming surprise, the fingers curling more fiercely around his hip in response to its unexpected movement as the owners head cocked to the side, intrigued. But he allowed the elder no respite, no chance to question or mock for fear it would shatter his resolve as he tilted his chin and pressed his lips firmly against Kai's, his fingers moving to once again thread through the navy hair. There was no hesitance from his partner, that much was sure, as a tongue came out to probe lightly at his lips, encouraging him to proceed even without the use of his voice, the bluenettes free hand landing lightly on his lower back.

His breath hitched as he found himself thrusting against the Vampire once more and, while not an invitation, the other took it as one as his tongue glided effortlessly between his lips to tease the redheads own. Why on Earth had the Gods made the mouth so painfully responsive? The merest flicker of the bluenettes tongue sent a rolling shiver down Tala's spine, the tingling of his lips amplifying the sensation and urging him to arch into the strong embrace of his partner. Abruptly he was moving, the leather he had been persuaded to wear dragging across the surface of the table and he made a soft sound of protest, tugging at the navy hair in an attempt to stop the journey but Kai refused to be dissuaded as he dropped gracefully into a chair, bringing the redhead to straddle his lap without ever breaking the contact of their lips, the hand at the small of his back urging him closer.

Already the redhead was shivering in his hold, Kai realized with no small amount of amusement as he relaxed into the unyielding arms of the chair to allow the writhing Fae more room and a better position to proceed with his inelegant seduction. If he had been morally inclined he may have stopped the younger male as soon as he had begun, but Kai was far too interested in the bodily pleasures the whimpering blue-eyed Fae was offering to feel the insignificant emotions of guilt or pity. Besides, the sensation of the firm, slender body writhing willingly against him was too delicious a treat to be refused.

He smirked slightly as the Fae drew back from the kiss, arching his back as he ground their hips together once more, a desperate whimper catching in his throat as the blue eyes clenched in a tight wince. The sinuous curve of pale throat, bared in all its ivory delicacy, stole Kai's attention from the physical - his keen gaze catching sight of the excited flutter of the redhead's heartbeat. He had no sense of the Fae in that moment other than the realization that the blue-eyed beauty might not make it past their first coupling if he was not careful, if he could not fight temptation, until he felt heated flesh and the gentle thrum of a pulse beneath his lips.

Abruptly he deposited Tala back onto the edge of the table as he rose to his feet, trying to maintain a demeanor of calm as he strode towards the hearth. The warmed stone, normally a comforting sensation when he was troubled, now served only to mock his desire for the soft warmth of the redheads skin. He could sense the discomfort and worry radiating from the male behind him but strove to ignore it as he tried to forget the lingering sensation of the boys pulse against his skin. "Enough." He muttered irritably, more to himself than the Fae perched on the table.

Tala watched the Vampire Prince in silence, for some reason so frightened that he tried even to silence the sound of his hammering heart and rapid breaths lest he draw whatever fury he had seen burning in molten crimson back to the surface. Had he pushed the bluenette too far? What had happened in those few seconds to have enraged him so? Had Kai truly been oblivious to the reason behind his advances? He had seemed willing enough to go along with it until…phantom lips kissed lightly at his neck and he felt his blood run cold beneath his skin, his hand flying up to rub the strange tingle that played across his throat. "I ah…I'm sorry if I…" He found himself apologizing for a reason that ghosted at the edge of his understanding, slipping through his fingers like ether when he tried to grasp it.

It seemed Kai sensed his confusion, for when he spoke, his voice was amused and yet somehow it lacked its usual arrogance and left him sounding tired. "And what do you have to apologize for, Princling?"

The question gave him pause. What **did** he have to feel sorry about? He had not asked to be in this position any more than he had asked to be born, to have blue eyes or to enjoy the sweetness of strawberries. He had not asked to be spared in the Bastille, had not asked to be permitted a choice in his fate. In the most recent days of his life he had proved unable even to rule his own emotions! The one act he had controlled from the moment he had awoken in that dark, dank cell had been his effort to entice the Vampire to concede. Swallowing down his uncertainty he said, "I'm sorry about what…almost happened. I shouldn't have tried to…to sway you that way."

"Is **that** what you were trying to do? I would never have guessed." He chuckled lowly, despite the urge to violently claim the redhead still roiling beneath the surface. He glanced at the younger male, sitting on the edge of the table like a scolded child, and laughed again, shaking his head. "Your…seduction, if you'd like to call it that, lasted as long as it did because I allowed it to. As you saw, I ended it when I needed to. I am a man of my word Tala – you will remain as untouched as possible until you are ready." His eyes trailed down of their own accord, over the now rigid body of the redhead, and he found himself wondering if he could truly keep that word or if he would have to settle for dragging the boy before the Magister and having them wed with nary a word.

"Then since you are aware of exactly how much control you have over yourself and me, you should be willing –without my seduction- to send them away."

"Back to that again, are we? You are persistent. But it has already been discussed." Kai responded with a sigh, forcing his eyes back to the fire in a bid to control his temper, fuelled as it was by his growing impatience with the argument and his desire to taste what flowed beneath the smooth ivory skin. "One will return to take command of your kingdom and rule it as a steward in your place. The other will remain here as a companion to you in your time of…adjustment. Perhaps, one day, I may reconsider my decision, but for now, the answer is and will remain **no**."

"You do not understand…" Tala muttered as he pushed himself from the table, catching his lower lip between his teeth. He regretted the nervous gesture almost immediately as the flesh throbbed in protest, reminding him all too embarrassingly of the chair, of Kai's body, of his hands and his tongue…and his bite. A harsh reminder of the ferocious nature as yet hidden beneath the cool courtly mannerisms of his captors. He stole a steadying breath as he took a hesitant step towards the brooding figure standing before the flames as his eyes fell away from the imposing and unrelenting bluenette, unable to look directly at him even when presented only with his back. How on Earth was this ever supposed to work with…he pushed the thought abruptly from his mind. He had other things to think of for the time being. "Please…Highness…"

No response, except that uncompromising silence that was as clear as the words he had already spoken.

"Kai…" Again, there was only silence, and with tears in his eyes and a flush of shame already stinging his cheeks, he was about to turn away when he heard the faint rustle of cloth. His eyes flittered nervously upwards, meeting crimson for only a moment before dropping back to the ground, his hands clenching tightly behind his back in an attempt to hide their tremors. "…please, let them return, together. They…they need one another. I…I couldn't stand to see them parted like this. Please."

"What you mean to say," Kai began softly as he drew closer, catching the others chin with a finger as he tilted the fair face up to examine the watering hues of azure. He saw the discomfort with pleading, the shame of his earlier rejection, the fear, and as he registered them he smirked in mild amusement, satisfied that –for now, at least- the rebellion that had raged within the redhead had been curbed. He released his hold on the smooth chilled skin and was pleased to see that, despite his wishes, Tala would not break their gaze. "is that they are lovers."

He received as many as a thousand answers as the redhead twitched nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, the way his eyes darted away nervously before returning once more, the fine trail of crimson that had traced an endearing streak across his cheeks. "I suspect it, yes."

Smirk widening, Kai drew away. "It has grown late, I'm sure you must be weary from all the excitement so I will leave you to retire."

Listening to the sound of retreating footsteps, Tala finally found the composure to speak once more. "May I have your answer, Highness?"

"I will sleep on it and come to a decision in the morning." He dismissed lightly, turning back to the other to shoot him a wicked smirk. "I will have Bryan come fetch you to the hall tomorrow morning; I believe I may have an answer for you by then. Sleep well, Princling."

.0.

He entered without knocking despite the hour, as was his way, and gazed idly about the room so neatly spread out before him though he knew its placements as though they were his own. In one corner stood the bookcases, filled with ancient tomes and military reviews, with tales of old and historical lineages. Kai had long suspected that somewhere within those shelves there may even exist a collection of Bryan's own personal memoirs, but he had never broached the subject with the elder. Memoirs were personal and meant only for reflection by the author – at least until the time of his death. And he knew that for Bryan death would be a long time coming.

The two intricately carved chairs located within arms reach of the shelves were unoccupied so he cast his eyes instead towards the partition that sectioned off the south corner of the room, mentally debating on whether or not he should knock before shrugging and glancing around the corner. Thankfully the tub sat vacant and dry, and Kai already knew that the bed stationed at the back wall was empty, and for a moment he wondered if he should simply leave and come back in the morning. Though the sun had faded long ago, Bryan was not one for sleeping much. He knew the elder spent less than three hours each evening asleep, but if he was not in this chamber, he would be difficult to locate.

First he would have to check the stables, to see if Bryan had gone riding. And then the practice yard, and if that failed, the main library. There was the possibility the mauve-eyed male had taken himself a secret lover he had decided not to mention –which Kai doubted- or he could be spending yet another evening in the presence of the golden-eyed Neko-jin. Frowning, he walked idly about the room for a moment, wondering if Bryan might be keeping an eye on Boris or another of his lackeys, or if…

…he was in the other room.

A shiver rolled down his spine as he subconsciously thought of it. He knew it existed, how could he not? Had he not seen Bryan enter the doorway often enough when they split company for the evening? Had he not seen him leave it? But what was inside it Kai could only guess. There had been stories whispered of that room ever since his childhood, a place where no one –not even his Grandfather- had dared to tread. Why it held such a foreboding and frightening reputation no one could really say, only that Bryan had once, long ago, requested that the servants avoid entering for 'their own well-being'.

As with the journals, it was a subject Kai had never broached with Bryan, simply out of respect, but he required words with his Advisor and really, what would Bryan do were he to enter? Try to kill him? Ask him to leave, and politely at that most likely. And if he wasn't behind that deceptively plain door, well, he would never know Kai had seen what lay beyond it. Feeling ridiculous for his previous uncertainty –should a King **ever** be so uncertain about so simple a thing?- he grasped the handle and gave it a hard twist, surprised when it turned easily and the door swung open with barely a protest.

The second thing that surprised him was the eerie light that filled the room with a soft, mysterious glow. He was assaulted almost immediately after his eyes adjusted by the scent of flowers, sweet and bitter and rich and cloying, giving him knowledge of the foliage before he saw it, the same way he heard the soft bubbling of water before he caught sight of the magnificent fountain located in the center of the room. And there, seated cross-legged before it, was Bryan. For a moment he wondered if he should simply back out, knock on the door, and feign his arrival, but before he could even decide to move the other spoke. "I always knew if someone worked up the nerve to come in here, it would be you Kai. I'm simply surprised it took you so long."

A sardonic smirk worked its way onto his lips and he was unable to help shaking his head as he closed the door and walked the short distance towards his advisor. "Always do you over-estimate me, it seems. I apologize for intruding."

"It's no matter." Bryan shrugged broad shoulders, feeling the preordained pull of tightness as he placed his sword and the whet stone down by his side. "If I cared overmuch about privacy I would have implemented some sort of deterrence. Perhaps some skulls on the mantle outside the door, or do you think a lock would suffice?"

"A lock would suffice, but the skulls would lend more towards the ghost-stories of what lies behind the door." He found his eyes roving the scenery, taking in the carefully tended hedges and beds of flowers of varying colors, shapes and sizes. He could not even begin to try naming most of the specimens and was sure there were several to be found in here that even his great-grandmothers gardens lacked. "I didn't know you enjoyed gardening." He murmured lowly, when the silence had drawn too long and Bryan seemed content not to break it.

"Enjoy it? Hardly. But the results are what matter." He rose slowly to his feet and collected the sword and the stone from the floor, rolling his shoulders in a futile attempt to relieve the ache building between them. He found his own gaze moving over the landscape and a small frown worked its way onto his features as he sighed, waving his hand towards the door. "I'm sure you'll be more comfortable talking in the other room. As you may have noticed, this one lacks comfortable seating."

"That statue, in the center of the fountain…"

Moonlight orbs drifted to the shimmering maiden in the center of the pool of water, slender ebony arms cradled against her abdomen. Hands that seemed too small to conform to the rest of the figure lay cupped between her exposed breasts, her head tilting down as her carved, smiling lips whispered some secret into her palms. Clearly this was no real woman, for as the hands were oddly small, so too was her tiny waist and legs so thin they belonged on a chair, and wove round and round one another. Where those entwined legs finally ceased to twirl were not feet, as he first expected, but tendrils of woven flowers, lush and deep, dark petals that must have been painstakingly carved over many hours. "Hm?"

His brows shot up in surprise as the question, as yet unasked, was nimbly sidestepped. Rather than irk him, as it would if it had been anyone but Bryan, he instead found himself more curious about the statues origins and how it may have come to rest in this secret room. "I don't recognize it."

"It is a representation of _Nystyr_, the _Khwart_ Maiden of…" He waved his hand in a vague circle, clearly trying to think of the word that seemed to escape his normally agile mind. After a few moments of confusion he simply shook his head. "I'm afraid the _Khwar_ tongue is much too broad to translate into a single word. Mostly she is a Mother to the misfits of the world. Bandits, pickpockets, assassins and the like. I came upon her in a small town beyond _Vale'dar_. She is one of the four sisters the _Khwart_ worship."

Kai felt the invisible hand discreetly trying to urge him from the room and allowed it to guide him back into the main chamber, taking a seat in one of the chairs by the bookshelves and watching as Bryan closed the door and sealed off his own private world. "I never knew you'd traveled to _Vale'dar_. I thought it ruins."

"The last time I ventured there it was still a thriving trading port, and that may tell you exactly how long ago I was there. Drink?"

"No, thank you. I already find my self-control lacking, I do not need any further encouragement."

The casual remark set his brain into motion but Bryan remained outwardly nonchalant as he fixed himself a drink. "I hope the Fae Prince was left unscathed." He murmured, collecting his cup and gratefully throwing his body into the chair beside the bluenette, permitting himself to relax into the hard, supportive hold as he took a sip of his wine. "I should hate to be thought a liar when he meets with his companions."

"He is fine." He watched his Prince idly finger the arm of the chair, a restless habit Bryan had thought him long grown from. "He wishes me to return both of them to Asphodel, claiming they are lovers who would be distraught to lose one another, even to their little Princling. I cannot help but see plots in his motives, as indistinct as they may be."

"Perhaps he simply does not wish them to see him shamed?"

"Yes, quite. Because I am likely to publicly humiliate a man I have chosen as my mate and consort."

"Private humiliation does not exclude bodyguards." He pointed out lowly as he deposited his cup atop the table and folded his arms before his chest, trying not to sigh as he realized he would have to work to find the true source of trouble that had brought the bluenette to seek him. "Kai, if I may be frank, you cannot allow true threats to overshadow the necessary tools to your plans. It is not wise and has led to the down-fall of many who intended to do great things upon the world. The Fae Prince is not your enemy in this situation and, if you treat him well, he will prove to be an invaluable ally to your cause."

"He is but a child, raised in a land of trees and magic. He knows nothing of our ways or our history, knows nothing of the threats the Senate pose or how they seek to usurp my throne. His greatest trouble lies in the fact that he must bind himself to me and his bodyguards must witness it." Suddenly the bluenette shot to his feet and strode over to the cabinet, capturing up a glass and Bryan had to repress a smirk at the sheer agitation radiating from the bluenette with every movement. Clearly the redhead had done something to get under his skin.

"Then perhaps you should educate him in these things, instead of trying to convince him to simply bow before your desires? As I said, if you allow him, I'm sure he could be quite the asset to your reign."

"I almost tasted him Bryan." The glass was drained as soon as the words were out before it was rapidly refilled and emptied again. "One moment he was simply sitting in my lap, trying to seduce me to his will and the next…I almost didn't stop. It has been a long time since I have been so…impulsive, in those desires."

"And what has that to do with this? If he wishes his bodyguards sent away, then send them. They are nothing to you. If you fear sampling the boy too soon, resist the desires you are more fond of satisfying and you may find yourself with fewer opportunities to lose control. Is this truly all that troubles you?"

"No. But if he fails, my other troubles will become a lot more troubling. Has Boris set his plots into motion yet?"

Bryan offered a half-shrug, then realized the bluenette would not see it and sighed. "He has his followers, but they have yet to find a way to halt your ascent to the throne. He has sent messengers to each of the realms, trying to find some whisper of the bride you intend to claim. It is amusing to think that your bride has been here all the while, beneath his very nose." He laughed, unable to help himself, shaking his head at the curious glance Kai cast him. "Ah, with all your other troubles I doubt you've had time to imagine the look on his face when he finds out."

A slow grin, devious enough to rival any wolf, pulled at his lips. "Yes, but now that you mention it…will the surprise kill him, do you think?"

"If only. Like as not, your choice will only strengthen his resolve to see you dethroned. Thankfully, thus far your only true enemies are the Senate, since Boris seems too timid to bring these problems to light with the other Lords. Best you win them to your cause before he hears of your plan and is emboldened to do so."

"You mean to bribe them." Kai sighed tiredly.

"Bribe, threaten, flatter…whatever works. A distasteful step, to be sure, but one you must make before he does. You have the army, but a dozen discontented Lords can raise a dozen armies, and if young Tala does have some secret plot to see himself freed the dissent between our own people would be opportunity enough for his to attack. Like it or not Kai, you are simply going to have to muster whatever charm you have and win them to your side. If you do not, Boris will. Everyone loves a good political turmoil, some grand royal intrigue, and everyone chooses a side when such events become known."

"What about simply discrediting the troublemaker? Is that not a suitable way to deal with him?"

"You could, if the troublemaker was not a man seen as most loyal to your predecessor. I hate to admit it, Kai, but as yet Boris's attempts have been minimal in comparison to what he **could** be doing. Thankfully he is truly an arrogant, self-righteous politician who thinks he is doing what he must. If it were I in his place, I would have had you publicly disgraced ten times over by now, before you even knew of my intentions. He is foolish enough to believe he can win simply because he feels he is right. Also, he may realize that the first person to start slander is usually the weaker party in the debate."

"Do you encourage me to begin slander?"

"No, I simply try to make you understand the world of politics. You are a fine warrior, a great tactician, but when it comes to politics you are rather…how should I put it…unpolitical? You rely too strongly on strength of arm and steel. You must learn to use your words when not attempting to woo a lover to your bed. Vision diplomacy as Tala. Try to win him."

"Well, I'm not sure threatening to enslave people would work, nor simply pinning someone between us and having my way with them."

"You're impossible."

"Not quite. I understand your point and I'll begin working on being more diplomatic. As for the reason I came here…letting them go…"

"…will only endear you to the Fae Prince. He might, for the first time, even get to see that when you try very hard you can be quite the reasonable individual. They hold no benefit one way or the other as to controlling his behaviour – and if you take my advice and teach him of things he must know, he will not need to be controlled. You must understand Kai…when he agreed to your terms, he bound himself to you. If the Senate rebels and gains control, what do you think will happen to him? If you are assassinated, what will happen? For his people to thrive, you must be in power. For him to survive, **you** must survive. Educate him, turn him into an asset before Boris turns his ignorance into an asset of his own."

Sighing, Kai finally admitted defeat as he headed for the door. "Words of wisdom well received. I have more questions for you, but those can wait. I must go prepare for tomorrow. Would you be so kind as to bring the little Fae to the audience hall?"

"Audience hall? Is that not a little too public to be dealing with matters best known to only you, your redhead and his guards?"

"My grandfathers study then. Goodnight, Bryan, you should try to sleep. I fear tomorrow will be a long day."

.0.


End file.
